


冲突 全文整合

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe
Summary: 地狱的尽头AU 兽人





	冲突 全文整合

一

岳明辉放下了电话，揉了揉发麻的太阳穴。  
身边的男人无声地挪到他面前的桌子上，翘起了一双长腿，手指有一下没一下打着桌面。他的脖子上有三个字母，头发是深蓝色，蓝到发黑。“我就说他们不会同意吧？”男人的提起一边的嘴角，漏出一个志得意满的微笑。  
“木子洋，你差不多得了。”岳明辉皱着眉头一蹬桌，让椅子往后滑，好好离这个危险分子远一点。  
深蓝色头发的男人的瞄向岳明辉，他的眸子泛着浅金色，借着窗外的光看起来一点不像是人类的眼睛。但谁又说木子洋是人类呢？

远在上个世纪，由于战争时期使用的生化武器的副作用，梅拉诺病毒的传播至今仍未消失。而后为了治愈病毒而发明的疫苗，不仅没能抑制传播，反而激发了病毒潜在的变异。这次病毒变异导致了人类DNA的完全变异。在那之后世界诞生了新的种族，THERIAN。  
THERIAN的存在使人类对其感到未知和害怕，15年后发生了巨大的暴动。  
为了平息人类和THERIAN之间的冲突，政府创立了THIRDS——THERIAN人类情报侦察防御部门。这是一个由不同的人种、宗教、性别、成绩、记号、综合组合成的政府组织。就算文化和信念不同，人类和THERIAN为了共同的目标，团结成为一体，组成了THIRDS。  
目标即是正义。

而THERIAN，分辨他们其实非常简单。首先，他们的眼睛随着角度的变化，就像衍生动物的光屏一样，以特定的方式发着光。第二，他们的脖子左边都会刻有编号，记录他们的变异动物种类。

在B城的C国总部也和世界上的其他各国一样，分为不同的部队。负责变动破坏防御的组由情报队、侦察队还有防御队组成。人类和THERIAN队员按1:1组成搭档行动，而木子洋就是岳明辉的搭档。木子洋，PTO (Panthera onca), 是一只黑色的美洲豹，狙击手。岳明辉，人类，战术及近距离战斗技术专家。两人已经在一起搭档有三年了，在B城变动破坏防御2组做为防御组出动人员。 

“是你自己在上周开会的时候走神的，”木子洋伸出脚，勾着岳明辉的办公椅扶手又把他拖了回来，“现在新人都已经被分配到我们组了，你再给人事部说也不管事了。”  
“那也得试试，”岳明辉受不了这人玩儿似的把他的椅子勾过来拉过去，干脆站了起来，走到木子洋前面，“你瞎乐个屁，来的要是个THERIAN，那也是你带。”坐在桌子上的木子洋修长的双腿一揽，把人带到他面前，泛着浅金色的眸子直直盯着岳明辉，“带好了有奖励吗？”  
岳明辉嗤笑一声，双手环上了他的脖子，“带坏了有惩罚。”  
木子洋低头啾了一口他的唇，压低声音问：“把我榨干也是惩罚的一种不是么？”

“滚吧你。”岳明辉笑着推开了他，看着手表走到了门边开门，“好了快到三点了，拿上本子下楼开会去。” 被打断了兴致的木子洋懒洋洋地升了个懒腰，不情不愿拿着本子跳下了桌子，揽着岳明辉的腰出门了。

 

他俩是搭档，全方位无死角的搭档，但绝不是爱人。事实上两人在所有事上都能叫劲，各自用各自的方法抗衡着对方，就算是在床上。  
越来越多的未登记THERIAN的存在导致的社会秩序混乱也让THIRDS的工作不好做，忙碌的生活、民众给的压力，没有太多娱乐活动的岳明辉都只好用性来发泄了。有木子洋这么个器大活好、走肾不走心、宿舍就在对门、随叫随到的长期固定床伴何乐而不为？他们俩也没有特意说过什么，但自然而然在有了固定床伴之后就没有再太多的出去乱搞了。

俩人走进会议室的时候人都差不多齐了，1组组长韩沐伯站在前面，身边杵着个大高个。看到他们俩进来韩沐伯扫了一下全场，招手示意他们关上门，“我长话短说，上周会议上提到过的新人。卜凡，CLL (Canis lupus Linnaeus)，犬科动物中体型最大的灰狼，看到他的人型你们也可以想象，他是我出生以来见过最大的犬科，甚至比在座的某些熊科还大。他就读于D市武装防御大学，由于特殊原因没能顺利毕业，但考虑到他杰出的近战能力和实战经验，总局还是把他分到了我们变动防御破坏组。我们上次也讨论过他的来去问题，老岳，他分到你们二组没问题吧？”

突然被点到名的岳明辉感受到了新人炙热的目光盯了过来，那还能有什么问题，他这辈子见过最大的犬科也就是条藏獒而已，灰狼可是能到藏獒两倍大的，惹不起惹不起，“没问题。”  
“好，那卜凡你先去2组那边坐下。”韩沐伯说完带上了一幅眼镜，手指在桌面一划，众人面对的墙上就显示了几个人的照片，“那我们继续来讲前几天未登记THERIAN在和平大道上故意袭击人类疑似报复社会的事件……”

走过来的大个子坐在来岳明辉的旁边，收到了他回头一个礼貌性的微笑就盯着他的后脖子发呆，因为卜凡看到了上面的一个吻痕。他歪了歪头，悄悄伸出脖子嗅了嗅。  
岳明辉身上太好闻了，干净的，衣物柔顺剂的味道。卜凡动着鼻子越闻越近，直到岳明辉的另一侧伸出了个脑袋，深蓝色头发的男人威胁地向他呲了呲牙。卜凡委屈地从鼻子里发出微弱的哼的一声，脖子收了回去。

“怎么了？”岳明辉听到小狗般的哼唧声，转头温柔地询问道。  
卜凡摇了摇头，瞄了眼木子洋。不是他怂，但那可是木子洋啊！他入校时的教官，好几年的大学长警校传奇般的任务木子洋啊！当时魔鬼一般的特训让他见识了食物链顶端的动物最强的模样，能不怕吗？虽然现在已经比当时的自己又高了十多厘米，虽然现在已经能和木子洋在同一个队伍里平起平坐，但骨子里对学长的崇拜还是让他收到个眼神就能怂。

 

“原来你俩认识啊。”岳明辉带着卜凡在二组走了一圈，熟悉熟悉了地方。  
“我好几年没见到洋哥了，还是这么...这么......”卜凡绞尽脑汁试图想出一个形容词，直到看到木子洋瞄过来的眼睛里闪过的金光，吓得一抖，“风流倜傥玉树临风一表人才。”  
岳明辉瞪了木子洋一眼，“别欺负弟弟。”  
“我没有，”木子洋低着头把下巴放在岳明辉肩上撒娇一般道：“他小子现在窜的比我还高，变身之后说不定体型也比我大，指不定谁欺负谁呢。”  
卜凡连忙摆手一表忠心，“我哪敢欺负您啊。”

“目前我们组是单数，本来你要落单的，但是小鬼的搭档因为受伤还在被强制休息，你就暂时和小鬼搭档吧，他是人类。”岳明辉给卜凡示意了小鬼的办公室在哪，让他等明天小鬼任务回来之后再去找他。“今天在会议上你见到的是韩沐伯，1组队长，数据库及总体统筹，他的搭档秦奋，PGF (Peregrine Falcon)，游隼，侦察科及先行部队。也就是说在韩沐伯在查到消息之后秦奋可以马上出发探查，是我们部门速度最快的禽类。” 岳明辉扬了扬脑袋，让卜凡看了看一组办公室里脑袋凑到一起皱着眉头讨论工作的两人。  
“林彦俊，PTA (Panthera tigris Amoyensis) ，华南虎科，武器及爆破专家。速度惊人，攻击力极强，没事儿别招惹他。”岳明辉朝警觉看过来的男人点头示意了一下，“旁边是他的搭档尤长靖，人类，医疗卫生工作，提前毕业于M国排名第一的医疗大学，法医及临床双学位。”岳明辉看着林彦俊身边的小个子笑了笑，“就是吃的特别多。”

等两人走完了一圈，零零碎碎也把目前还待在总部的人见完了，只不过大部分都是1组的。“为什么2组的人这么少？”卜凡低声问岳明辉。  
“其实相反的，2组的人比1组多两倍，只是1组是情报队，2组3组是防御侦察队。1组虽然也做侦察工作，但行动和突发都是由2组3组负责。3组的办公楼在隔壁，全是外勤工作，你更见不着了。”岳明辉拍了拍他的肩膀，“小伙子着什么急，有些人说不定你还没见上面就死了。” 本来以为会被安慰的卜凡听到这话真是不知做什么表情才好，岳明辉笑道：“所以才要及时行乐嘛，走，今天晚上给你开迎新会！”

 

等晚上下班之后，2组的人强行都被留下开迎新会了。 本来就忙，难得有个什么事儿能让他们强行庆祝一波，那当然逮着这个机会怎么着也得浪起来啊。岳明辉本来就嗜酒，可惜酒量不好，喝多了就发疯，这不木子洋才离开三分钟接了个电话岳明辉就咕噜咕噜灌了一大堆进去了。  
等主角卜凡刚从厕所出来就看到他队长跌跌撞撞地过来，卜凡抓住他的两臂把他提来站好，“队长，怎么喝这么多啊？”  
“高兴。”这个时候的岳明辉其实面前所有东西都是有几层重影的了，他看着面前的大个子，二话没说就垫脚环上他的脖子吻了上去。  
这一下可把卜凡给亲懵了，一直男怎么也想不到上班第一天就被上司性骚扰啊，顿时手也尴尬的不知道放哪，僵硬地感受到面前的人柔软湿热带着威士忌香气的舌头调皮的四处挑逗。他觉得有点莫名其妙，抓着岳明辉的腰给他脱离了开了。于是朦胧着眼看着卜凡的岳明辉还剩了一小截舌头不知所措地在唇外面舔了舔嘴唇又收了回去。  
卜凡咽了咽口水。

“怎么了洋洋？”岳明辉委屈巴巴的问，又想缠过去。  
卧槽好像发现了什么不得了的事，卜凡这下有些明白，内心一下就觉得没有那么别扭了。原来不是想对我下手只是认错人了啊，直男如是想到。  
“你，你先回去坐着吧。”他把岳明辉往来处推，岳明辉不让，“我是来上厕所的，你帮我？”

“你们在干嘛？”打完电话回来的木子洋一回来就看到厕所外面拉拉扯扯的两人。  
卜凡一脸如获大赦，“洋哥！洋哥您来的太好了！队长要上厕所！您看……” “我来吧。”木子洋接过岳明辉，暗骂傻狗，细长的眼斜睨过卜凡嘴角的湿润，了然。

他把岳明辉推进厕所单间就扯下了他的裤子，“我就不在这么几分钟你都能骚得忍不住？”岳明辉迷迷糊糊被推的头冒金星。  
“个子高，身材瘦，哺乳类THERIAN，你哪次上床不是这么找人的？”木子洋恶狠狠把他翻了个面儿，哪知道身上无力的岳明辉脑袋一下撞到了墙上，痛得他哼了一声，木子洋这才停下了手上粗暴的动作。愣了足足十多秒才开始慌张地把岳明辉扳过来看，醉酒的人额头上磕破了皮，隐约透着血。木子洋伸出舌头舔了舔他的伤口，不知道是气他还是气自己，一拳捶在了墙上，THERIAN的力量让墙面立刻被砸出了坑。和对里的人打了声招呼木子洋就把岳明辉扛回了宿舍，气呼呼抱着他睡了。

 

岳明辉听到大猫打呼噜的声音才睁开眼，变身之后的木子洋全身覆盖着黑得发亮的皮毛，被月光透过看得出豹子的纹路，他的尾巴有一下没一下拍打着，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。岳明辉伸手挠了挠他的脑袋，大猫打着哈欠翻了个面儿，露出柔软的肚皮伸了个懒腰。岳明辉趴到他肚皮上，有一把没一把的撸着毛。

他想幸好总部每张床都大。  
他想这么多猫毛可有的粘了。  
他想怎么办呢木子洋的占有欲比他想象中的要难办的多。

 

二

 

第二天上班的时候卜凡终于见到了他的零时搭档小鬼，名字叫小鬼，个子也小小的—当然谁站在卜凡面前个字都高不了哪去。大概刚刚结束任务，小孩儿累的眼下浓浓的两个黑眼圈，看着卜凡进来眼睛向上了45度，然后不爽道，“坐下说话。”  
卜凡听话地坐下，耳朵竖起。

“我叫小鬼，擅长侦查和近距离战斗技术。我最近负责的案子就是我们组追了一个月都没追到结果还让杰哥受伤的那个案子。” 小鬼的手在桌子上划拉了一下，数据直接以半透明的形式悬在空中，“朱星杰是我的原搭档，ACE（Aquila chrysaetos eagle），金雕。”  
他在桌上点了几个文件夹，屏幕显示出了一只暗褐色的鹰，眼神凌厉地看着镜头，“金雕是鹰中最凶猛的品种了，但是他在初次探查就被射中了翅膀，直接筛出这次行动。”  
卜凡点了点头，看出小鬼和自己搭档还是有点不情不愿的。

“这次和平大道事件是从一个月开始的人类连续被袭击事件。”小鬼调出几张案发现场，照片虽然血腥两个人却连眉头都没皱一下，“你也看出来了，尸体不是被利爪撕裂，也不是被咬伤，排除了猫科犬科熊科等动物。”  
卜凡凑近看了看，血肉模糊的一片实在看不出来是个什么情况，“那为什么不是人为？”

“刚开始特警那边也这么觉得，直到发现了这个，”小鬼放大了图片，图中人的衣服后领有几处破裂，再有几张图也是同样的情况，“作案手法多为从后领处提起人类，从高处落下、甩出较长距离、或是甩到正在疾行的车前。和平大道是新区，路新修的，主干道特别宽，四周都是植被。由于新区还没有被完全开发，限速高达120。所以作案人是猜准了新区的监控设备不完全、车辆行驶极快这几个点来作案的。”

卜凡皱了皱眉，“但说实话人类也可以做到，用勾子勾中后领甩出去啊。”  
“你动动脑子！”小鬼气地在桌子砸了好几下，“怎么可能有徒手把人甩出去那么远距离的人类存在？！用了钩子着力点更是不可能，用了工具驶进和平大道的勾车我们能找不到？而且杰哥，杰哥飞的又快又高凭人类狙击手的实力和反应力根本不可能射中他！”

大概知道他生气的点还是他杰哥受伤，卜凡没说话，在脑中飞快地思索。那么这样就可以知道嫌疑最大的应该是和朱星杰同属的禽类了。尖利的喙，且能飞起。  
他把想法告诉小鬼，小鬼点了点头，“特警那边也是这么想的，所以把案件交给了我们THIRDS来负责。但是，我们鉴定组还发现了这个。”小鬼调出了另一张图片，被害人的衣服上面有个很轻很轻的脚印。  
“马？还是牛？”卜凡惊讶道。  
小鬼点了点头：“我们初步猜想是偶蹄目或奇蹄目科。”  
“可是作为素食动物，他们几乎没有伤害人类的历史啊？何况把人提到高处摔下这种也做不到……不可能化作人形把一大活人提到楼顶还没人觉得不对啊。”卜凡疑惑道。

这时岳明辉从外面走了进来，放了一沓资料在桌上。卜凡见他进来立马坐直了身子，手指不由自主抓紧了裤子上的布料。“在讨论和平大道事件？”岳明辉把资料推给了小鬼，找了把椅子坐下。  
小鬼点了点头，丧气地看了眼新来的资料，继续对着卜凡道：“你也说了是几乎没有，近几年来的变异越来越奇怪，我甚至还在酒馆里见到过蟑螂变异人，也说不准草食动物会不会逐渐有攻击性。”

“草食动物当然有攻击性，”岳明辉插话道，“在受到威胁或者攻击的时候谁都会有攻击性。也不是没有草食动物袭击人类的先例，只是相对较少而已。何况鉴定组也说了，受害人尸体并没有被二次损害的痕迹，也就是说作案人员并不打算吃，只是纯粹的想杀人而已。”  
“所以才说是报复社会事件？”卜凡会想起昨天会议上零星听到过的韩沐伯所说的话。  
“正是。”岳明辉赞赏地点点头，让卜凡连忙挪开了差点就要和他对视的眼睛。

小鬼拿过资料来翻了翻，“我们目前的工作就是去一个个查和平大道区域内的变异人，但目前查到的基本都没什么大问题。不排除伙同作案，可能是偶蹄目奇蹄目与禽类一起，草食和肉食一起，甚至也有可能是大老远跑到和平大道去杀人。”  
“和平大道是什么特殊的地方吗？需要特意跑到那里去？”卜凡伸手划拉着桌面，查看着和平大道的照片。

“新区在开发之前是一片森林，所以有可能是被驱逐出森林的动物不愿意加入人类社会而产生的暴力事件。”岳明辉回答道：“森林原本就不小，里面有未登记的变异人居住也未必不可能。”

小鬼烦躁地大喊一声趴在了桌上，“政府又不是不给他们分配住房和工作，为什么非要用这种手段来报复啊？！”  
“完全受政府的掌控也未必是好事……”卜凡若有所思道，抬头就看见屋子里另外的两个人类都看着他，卜凡无害地笑了笑，“干啥，难道人类不这么觉得吗？”  
“现在的世界秩序很混乱，我姑且当你说的这些是针对大环境的评论。”岳明辉一脸严肃道，“小鬼，你把这些资料整合一下，下午出发。卜凡，你跟我出来。”

卜凡像是被老师提出了课堂的小学生，缩手缩脚地站在楼道里，小心翼翼看着这个又是另一幅面孔的队长。“你那话是当真的吗？”岳明辉转过头，看着他的眼睛问道。卜凡没敢吭声。  
“以后这些话不要再在别人面前说，我不知道你是经历了什么才没能完成警校的学业反而得了一身经验和能力。如果是不好的事，那么我很抱歉。”岳明辉牵过他一只手，安慰地捏了捏，温暖的指尖略过卜凡的掌心，让他心里起了一股自己也难以捉摸的波动。  
“但你现在已经是变动破坏防御组的一员，属于政府组织，你说的每句话，做的每件事都要经过考虑知道吗？”

卜凡反握住他的手，终于直视了他的眼睛，“那你，昨天晚上吻我的时候，也是经过了考虑的吗？” 显然说这句话的时候卜凡是没过脑子的，不然在看到岳明辉惊讶的表情之后，就不会再慌乱地松开他的手。

“我……”岳明辉也不知道该怎么解释昨天晚上脑子抽的行为，一开始确实是醉酒的脑袋误以为这高个子是木子洋，然而吻上去之后马上就觉察到了不对，个子更高不对，味道不同不对，凶气更少不对。  
但发现了这么多不对的岳明辉依然没有停下来，反而还将错就错，“我喝醉了酒之后会发酒疯，吓到你了吧？”

得到这个答案的卜凡显然不太满意，他虽然没有变身，但岳明辉似乎能感到他耷拉下的耳朵。岳明辉想伸手揉揉他的脑袋，却看到了抬起头的卜凡眼里闪过的金光： “那你叫的为什么是学长的名字？你们是恋人吗？”  
岳明辉伸出的手僵在了半空，他想了想，放下了手：“……我们就算世界末日真的来了，也不会是恋人吧。”   
岳明辉也说不清他们是什么关系，特别是在昨晚感受到了木子洋的暴怒之后，他不确定自己以为的和木子洋以为的是同样的关系了。  
“那你们……”

“行了，”岳明辉打断他，“刚才才告诉你了说话之前过脑子。进去帮小鬼吧，你们要忙的不比我们少。” 说完岳明辉了摆手就走了，留下小狼狗在原地满头疑问地打开办公室的门。  
一开门就看到小鬼烦地躺在办公桌上看一页扔一页搞得满地都是的资料。见他进来小鬼扬了扬下巴道：“被队长骂了吧，资料我看你整理，算作惩罚。”  
卜凡：“……” 我是新人我先忍着。

 

拿着另一沓资料的岳明辉下午也和木子洋一起去了新区，他们负责问话新区居住的普通人类。问了一下午都没有什么收获，所有人除了听到点响动外都一问三不知。  
岳明辉敲着顶楼最后剩的这扇门，门被敲了好几次才被打开，里面站这着个高瘦的少年，看着他们颤巍巍发抖。

“THIRDS侦查队。”岳明辉亮了一下自己的警徽，捞起外套把徽章塞到屁股后的包里，“方便接受几句问话吗？”  
就这么简单的一个撩起外套的动作都看得木子洋口干舌燥，他想大概是岳明辉后腰和臀部的线条太好看了吧。

少年把门关上，取下了锁链，又重新开开。他个子只比岳明辉矮一点，眼睛大而明亮，有一下没一下朝他们怯生生打量着，缩起的肩膀能透露出他对来人的紧张和不安：“你们好。”

“你好，可以介绍下你自己吗？姓名，年龄，职业，什么时候搬过来的？”岳明辉例行公事地问道。  
“我叫灵超，十五岁，高中生，人类，两年前搬过来的，是政府分派的房子。”灵超回答道，木子洋偏头看了眼他的脖子左侧，没有编号。

但就像之前岳明辉说的一样，这一片装作人类的没有编号的变异人也不是没有，所以他们带来了简单检测是否变异的仪器。木子洋总觉得这小孩儿有哪不对但又说不出来，他的眸子的确没有泛着光的光屏，看起来是人类无误。他们让少年把一根手指伸进检测仪里，随着针快速的一扎，检测结果就出来了，的确是人类。  
木子洋没有吭声，把用过的针头取下来装好，标上时间地点房门号，和检测设备一起放进了手提的工具箱里。“灵超，你在上个月5号10号17号在干什么？”岳明辉看到他收好了东西，一边在本子上记录，一边又问道。

灵超想了想，回答道：“现在是暑假，我应该不是在外面玩儿电玩就是在家里写作业。”  
“你有听到外面有什么动静吗？”  
少年摇了摇头，“我一般都是听着歌学习的，没有听到任何声音。”  
“你的父母在家吗？”  
“不在现在还是工作时间，应该快回来了。”

岳明辉点了点头，收起了本子，“谢谢你的配合，如果有什么异常的地方请联系新区THIRDS分部。”  
“好的，谢谢警官。”灵超应了是，关上了房门。

两人走下楼的时候木子洋不住回忆刚才的对话，问道：“你不觉得那少年有点不对吗？”  
“虽然两年前搬进来的时间的确和新区刚建符合……等等，新区里面没有高中的吧？”岳明辉会想着看过的地图，疑惑道，“也不排除在其他地方上课的可能......”

“我刚才朝内看了一眼，空到几乎什么都没有，不像是个小孩儿的家，倒是没有一丝人气。”木子洋眯了眯眼，“而且他的气味很奇怪。”  
岳明辉在走到一楼的时候突然愣住了，“在外面玩电玩？新区唯一的电玩城就在案发地点一两公里的商城，那家电玩店朝着街，警车路过他会看不见？”  
“他住的这栋楼的侧面就是第三个受害嫌疑人被扔下的地方，他就算是听着音乐那么大动静也不可能什么都没听见。”木子洋想了想道，“我们还是回去再问问。”

这时从单元门口走进来了一对中年夫妻，看到两人愣了一愣，礼貌地点了点头就略过他们走上了楼。木子洋动着鼻子瞄了眼他们的脖子，眼镜骤然睁大，转头喝道：“站住！”  
那一对夫妻猛地拔腿狂奔，突然化作两只鹰试图从二楼走廊上飞出。  
木子洋爆喝一声，瞬间变身，修长的男人顿时化作一只健壮的黑豹！他身上的队服受不住变化，在空中嘭地一声爆开，黑豹的喉咙里发出一声怒吼，矫捷地两步就冲上了二楼，一把窜出走廊，张开锋利的獠牙瞬间就咬住了一只鹰，挥舞的爪子虽然抓伤了另一只鹰却还是让它跑了，跑掉的鹰一边哀嚎一边奋力地朝远处飞去。

“小洋！”岳明辉看着黑豹从二楼叼着鹰掉下去吓得心都漏了一拍，忙冲上二楼走廊往下望。  
黑豹看起来并没有受伤，他的爪子按着地上半死不活的鹰，着急地望着他叫了一声。岳明辉懂了，拔出枪飞快地跑上了顶楼，正看着那个叫灵超的少年开着门，不知道是想跑还是在张望。  
岳明辉端着枪对着这个看起来人畜无害的少年喝道：“不许动！” 灵超吓地举起了双手站得笔直。

“你认识刚才那两只鹰吗？”岳明辉厉声问道。  
灵超吓得一个劲摇头：“不，不认识，我听到有动静……”  
“你再特么给我满嘴瞎话！”岳明辉怒斥道，“作案当天屁都听不到你现在耳朵倒是灵！”

“叔……”小孩儿吓得给愣了有三秒，突然泪流满面地就给跪下了，“叔那是我父母，求求你们不要伤害他们。”

岳明辉没拿枪的那只手从腰带边取出对讲机，喘着刚才没来得及缓的气，“2组黑豹队请求总部支援，地址新区18公寓区。”  
“总部收到，灰狼马上来。”

 

THERIAN在从兽型变回人形的时候会有短暂的五分钟无力期，等木子洋一脸疲惫地从专用于变身的面包车上下来的时候，卜凡和小鬼已经到了。卜凡为了挡住炮仗小鬼想冲上去再踩几脚已经昏迷的鹰，不得不一直伸手拦着他。  
岳明辉给还在颤抖的少年披上了毛毯，递给他一杯热可可，安抚地拍着他的背，“你别怕，叔刚才也不是针对你，主要是事出紧急。你是未成年且没有参加作案，我们在彻底调查之后才会给你的父母合理的定罪。你先跟我们回总部接受调查好吗？”  
灵超睁着的大眼睛簌簌往下落着泪，哭得叫一个梨花带雨，看得岳明辉心疼的不行，当即脑补了一出大剧。

“叔，我不是故意朝你们说谎的我，”少年抽抽嗒嗒说着话，“我怕我的父母都会被枪毙。”  
哦，铁铁的，杀了人还不得被枪毙么？木子洋看着他可怜巴巴的样子不由翻了个白眼，也就岳明辉吃这种套路了，谁知道人不是在扮猪吃老虎呢，就跟旁边站的这傻狗一样。  
他这么想着，睨了眼正在和气呼呼的小鬼讲道理的卜凡。感受到眼神的注视，傻狗望了过来朝他师兄露出个八颗牙齿的微笑。

蠢死了。  
木子洋又翻了个白眼，过去拽起岳明辉的手。

“走了，这边现场交给鉴定科的，我们回去好好审审他们俩父子。”木子洋强行拖起岳明辉，岳明辉另一只手把小孩儿也拽了起来，“诶，灵超，你跟我们一车吧。”  
“我不要他和我们一车！”大猫瞬间炸了毛。

岳明辉用你怎么这么不懂事的眼神责怪地看了他一眼，拉着灵超上了车。  
谁也没有发现再次回头注视他们的傻狗，还有被护在岳明辉臂弯下的男孩眼中闪过的狡黠的银光。

 

三

木子洋眼睁睁看着岳明辉牵着灵超一路到了审讯室，给他倒茶给他铐上特质的合金铐，心情已经不愉快到了极点。在看到李希侃吹着口哨晃悠到跟前的时候，木子洋才知道原来自己心情还能更差点。

“哟，洋哥，”李希侃手里的记录本有一下没一下地在另一只手上拍打着，一脸幸灾乐祸，“听说嫌疑犯跑了一个？”他说着在木子洋身边绕了个圈儿，上下打量着浑身充满着黑气的大猫。  
“岳哥给我打电话的时候我还不信呢，我说我们洋哥这么厉害的怎么可能连只未登记的变异人都抓不了？”   
李希侃，VLP（Vulpes vulpes），红狐，审讯专家。

“闪开。”木子洋懒得理他，推开审讯的门就想进去。  
李希侃伸手拦住他，“别着急，审讯需要侦察防御组和我们审讯组同时在场进行，这个小孩儿我和岳哥负责，被你咬伤的那只从医疗部出来之后你再和雯珺一起。”  
木子洋呼了口气，平息了一下自己的火气，“那还有多久？”

“您下得口您自个儿还不知道么？从急诊出来被弄醒就直接抬过来。”李希侃笑道，露出两颗牙尖，“不然您和我进去也行？”  
木子洋无法想象在李希侃反复招惹下自己还能撑够多久不发火，翻了个白眼转身走了。

岳明辉看到李希侃笑嘻嘻地进门，无奈道：“你又怎么惹他了？”  
“没惹，没惹，”李希侃弯起的眼滴溜一转，看着岳明辉拍在灵超背上的手，“我再惹也不敌您对别人亲热一下给他的火气多啊。”

岳明辉瞪他一眼，坐到了桌子对面。  
李希侃翻开了记录本，就像换了个人似的，“行吧小孩儿，咱一件件事来说，你先从哪开始交代？”

于是木子洋就在监控室里听了一段夹杂着抽噎声的包庇父母作案的故事，和他们之前预料的差不多，是原住于森林里的变异人不愿意社会化导致的恶性伤人事件。从灵超口里得到的资料基本确认了作案手法和动机，这小孩儿全程没有参与作案，只是闻到了父母身上的血腥味，结合最近的新闻猜到了他们所做的事而已。所以只要他们能把捉到的嫌疑人DNA和受害人领子上的DNA对比一下基本就可以定罪结案了。  
可是大概是因为动物的直觉吧，木子洋总是觉得这小孩儿哪里不对，无法彻底相信他。

等他们快审讯完的时候毕雯珺也来到了监控室，木子洋对他点了点头。毕雯珺，人类，李希侃的搭档，审讯和心理专家，是个难得和木子洋一般高的人类。

“结果怎么样？”毕雯珺递给他一杯咖啡。  
接过咖啡抿了一口，木子洋道：“他知道的不多，但和我们推测的基本一致。只要把跑掉的嫌疑人抓到，那这个案子就结了。”他说着结案的问题，脸上的表情却一点都不开心。  
毕雯珺看到他的表情安慰地拍了拍他的肩：“你要知道这小孩还会申请证人保护，说不定嫌疑人会来找他。”

 

“在我们案件调查结束前，你的罪名只是包庇，说不定在做了足够的调查和检方律师商讨之后你的罪名会被除掉。”岳明辉怕吓到小孩儿特意说道，“目前你最重要的身份还是证人。”  
“为了你的安全和保证与在逃嫌疑人的再接触，我们会给你申请证人保护。你将会生活在受THIRDS队员监控的生活，我们给你充分的自由，但你定期需要朝我们汇报。”李希侃例行公事地讲完，问到：“你还有什么问题吗？”  
“嗯。”灵超颤巍巍地举了举手，好像突然意识到这里并不是学校，又尴尬地放下，“我可以，和岳叔一起住么？”见面前俩人突然鸦雀无声，灵超又补充道：“这样你们既可以近距离监视，我也不会那么怕。”灵超看向岳明辉，大眼睛可怜兮兮地眨巴着。

“我去他妈的！”监控室的木子洋暴跳如雷，按下了通讯话筒的开关道，“岳明辉你敢答应试试？！”  
审讯室仨人都被这突如其来的声音给吓了一跳，岳明辉看向了监控摄像头，然后把食指竖在唇上皱着眉让他噤声。  
这下好了，家里的大猫看完了全程，本来还在考虑的岳明辉其实打算说是组织把证人塞过来的，锅全部给审讯组背，反正木子洋本来就看不惯李希侃这只小狐狸。  
李希侃瞄了眼岳明辉头疼的表情，心思活络地差不多就知道了他的意思：“你的证人保护具体会在申请之后再决定，我们没有选择；但你可以试着在申请表上写理想环境，我们尽量满足。”  
说着递了一张表格过去。

 

“木子洋，出来。”结束之后岳明辉对着摄像头朝门外指了指。  
木子洋出了门。留下毕雯珺一脸无奈地看着监控里对着镜头呲牙咧嘴的小狐狸。

 

“你最近是吃了炮仗？”岳明辉把人拉到了楼梯间，抄着手问道。木子洋低垂着眼看他，然后一声不吭靠过去抱住。  
“别撒娇，站好。”岳明辉甩了甩肩膀试图把大猫给甩开，“灵超其实都算是间接受害人了，他才十五岁，知道父母犯罪还一个被拘一个在逃，现在得怕成什么样？我们是队里最开始跟他直接接触的，你又非得唱黑脸，那我不就只能唱白脸了吗？？”他戳着木子洋的胸口，“你扪心自问一下这么丁点大的时候你是不是也粘着我？啊？人小孩儿现在就不怕我和我住怎么着了？是你怕我控制不住一个小年轻人类？还是你怕他这弱不经风的小胳膊能把我怎么着？”

木子洋没说话，慢慢握住岳明辉戳着自己的手。  
行吧他有理的很，你说一句他给你回十句，仗着有文化硬是要给你把道理讲通，这么绕一圈反而错的还像是自个儿了一样。  
看见他没不吭声，岳明辉满意地点点头，“再说你就住我对门儿，你有什么好担心的。”   
木子洋就着握住他的那只手把人拉到自己怀里来，整个罩住，“我也不知道我在担心什么……”

这时楼梯间的门被打开，卜凡尴尬地站着进也不是退也不是。木子洋斜睨他一眼，感受到岳明辉的推攘，不情不愿放开了他。  
“哟，队长，师兄，您看这多不好意思……” 本来就尬了，你说这人还非得来一句更尬的，岳明辉无奈地挥挥手，“你怎么在这儿？”

“小鬼嫌我帮不上忙，让我来审讯组跟一下进度，我去审讯室那个狐狸给我说你在楼梯间。”卜凡挠挠脑袋答道，“您忙您的。” 岳明辉正要回答就看到毕雯珺出现在了卜凡后面，给木子洋打了个手势，示意他另一个嫌疑人到了该他审了。  
木子洋弹了一下卜凡的脑袋，跟着毕雯珺出去、留下从挠脑袋变成揉脑袋的卜凡更加不知所措地站着。岳明辉看着他傻头傻脑的模样，笑道，“你紧张什么？这个案子在初步审了之后留给侦察组的也就没什么东西了，剩下的其他人会做。你来这其实也帮不上什么忙，小鬼大概真的只是嫌弃你而已。”

 

说着岳明辉推开门示意卜凡跟上来，“作为新人跟我走一遍程序也没什么不好，我们现在去1组把审讯和证人保护的申请文件交上去，然后看看有没有新案子给我们。”  
“这么快？”卜凡迷迷糊糊。

“是啊，就像我之前给你讲的，数据资料医疗之类的前期调查和后期文案工作大部分都是交给1组情报队，2组3组统称侦察防御队，但我们负责侦察，3组负责防御。虽然叫做防御这么中和的名字，但3组负责的多是外勤，都是些打打杀杀啊等极端任务，所以他们的办公楼在另一栋，基本是空的、除了部分案子你应该不会太常见到他们。作为外勤，3组多是攻击力极强的人类和变异人。”岳明辉一边给他介绍着，一边翻看着灵超的证人申请，上面果然提出了要和自己一起住。  
卜凡耳朵里听着，嘴上问的却是，“刚才你和洋哥在楼梯间里干嘛啊？”

岳明辉愣了下，扭头去看卜凡的表情，真的可是说是一脸无辜纯洁善良充满了求知欲。  
岳明辉叹了口气，“搭档呢，其实互相之间的摩擦冲突也是会很多的，所以我们是在调节冲突。”   
你可瞎鸡吧乱吹吧岳明辉，这家伙给卜凡说得一愣一愣的，他又问：“所以那天你亲我也是为了调节冲突？”

岳明辉停下了脚步，看着卜凡道，“那天不是。”然后也不解释，直接加快了步子走，只留给了卜凡一双泛红的耳朵。  
卜凡回味半天，带着笑继续充满了求知欲的问道：“那是为了什么啊？为什么要亲我啊？为什么调节冲突要抱抱啊？那我们要是有冲突那可咋办啊？队长，诶队长你给我好好说道说道，别走那么快啊队长。” 

 

岳明辉把申请文件递给了罗正，在被踹了一脚之后卜凡也终于闭上了嘴。“这是负责证人相关文案工作的罗正，人类；这是2组的新成员，卜凡，巨型灰狼。”岳明辉介绍道，看着两人握着手。  
“哥，你介绍我的时候前面可以不加那个体型吗？”卜凡听着巨型灰狼觉得浑身难受，瞄了眼文文静静的罗正，发现人在偷笑。  
并不想搭理他的岳明辉和罗正随口唠了起来，“磊子呢？”  
罗正往外望了望，“不知道，上厕所呢吧。” 话音没落儿门口就有个大高个儿啃着个苹果就进来了，眼睛一对上，卜凡和他同时傻在了原地。

 

“卧槽？！”  
“卧槽？！”

“凡子你还真进THIRDS了？！”  
“磊子你居然能找到工作？！”

 

俩大个儿抱在一起蹦蹦跳跳了老半天卜凡才指着董岩磊不可置信地问岳明辉，“不是哥，不是哥我得好好问问。”他喘着气儿，一手搭在董岩磊身上，“磊子，我学弟，被警校劝退过的吊车尾。他，他……  
他一个长颈鹿在这儿干嘛？？？？”

董岩磊听着当时就不乐意了，“我负责文案工作怎么就不能来了？我后来学情报成绩挺好的！”  
罗正怀疑自己听不懂中文，“谁？谁成绩好？当时把奋哥累得白头发都出来的人是谁？”

岳明辉笑眯眯地看着他们叙了一会儿旧，这才把恋恋不舍的卜凡和董岩磊分开，朝着韩沐伯的办公室走去。  
“你别这么惊讶，总部里的草食动物其实非常多，只是大部分都在1组，你还没见过。” 

卜凡点了点头，想想还是觉得不可思议。  
他依稀记得当年训练场上在一堆凶恶的豺狼虎豹狮熊狐象鳄犀之中一头高瘦得令人窒息的有梦想的长颈鹿孤傲而尴尬地站在那伸着脖子一脸认真的样子。他甚至觉得可能着长颈鹿还没到毕业就被人给吃了，不知道他是怎么想的，居然如此有理想有抱负地报考了他们学校。  
不过幸好后来学校先怕了，寄了封劝退信，好说歹说把人转了情报学院。  
没想到多年以后竟然还是以同事的身份和他见面。

 

“审的怎么样啊老岳？”韩沐伯接过资料，粗略地翻看着。  
岳明辉自己抽出两把椅子坐下道：“和推测的一样，等小洋他们审完把资料交给3组，抓到在逃嫌疑人基本就可以结案了。” 这时的韩沐伯抬起了眼，和岳明辉交换了一个眼神：“证人保护是怎么安排的？”  
“证人会被安排和我一起住。”岳明辉道，“申请大概半个小时之后就可以下来。”

“哦？”韩沐伯饶有趣味问，“子洋愿意？”  
卜凡和岳明辉同时皱了皱眉，岳明辉无奈：“是我的房间，你们都那么担心他干什么？”

韩沐伯没有直接回答，转移了话题道：“行吧，证人保护我们只给批三个月，这期间的后续资料侦察我还是交给2组，3组专心把嫌疑犯抓到即可。在逃嫌疑犯和子洋有过直接接触，子洋也对她造成了物理伤害，所以我建议他参加防御组的搜捕。”  
听罢岳明辉摸到点了韩沐伯的意思，“那我也一起？”

“我这儿有新的案子要给你，既然小鬼在忙，而且显而易见地没有时间和耐心带新人，卜凡先跟你着你过一个完整的案子吧。”韩沐伯说完，卜凡的眼睛迅速朝岳明辉瞄了一眼，有些坐不住了。岳明辉想了想，觉得没什么问题便问道：“什么案子？”

韩沐伯起身，摸到远处一沓资料最上面的文件夹，递给了岳明辉：“走私贩卖变异人的案子。”他看着岳明辉翻起了资料，简略地对卜凡说：“声色场合现在并没有明令禁止，可是未注册的无编号变异人一直是我们重点打击和捉拿的对象。这些被贩卖的变异人多作为性宠及虐待物交易，这涉及的人口拐卖就不止那么简单了。我们初步搜查到的在五卉桥地域有钱人聚集的地方开的派对上进行的贩卖交易，不止变异人，他们也做人类的交易。”  
“这都什么年代了……”卜凡喃喃吐槽道。  
“看来无论是什么年代，有些劣根是无法除去的，”韩沐伯叹了口气，“我之所以让你停下和平大道的这个案子就是因为我们的卧底被抓了，虽然没有暴露身份，但特质的合金锁让他一时半会儿并出不来。”

岳明辉坐直问道：“谁被抓了？“  
“子异。”韩沐伯叹气。  
“子异？王子异？？”卜凡不敢置信地真大眼睛，“血刃特种兵战队的王子异？他也是THIRDS的？”

韩沐伯挑了挑眉，“是的，他是3组防御队队长的搭档。虽然是人类，但他出色的外貌和战斗能力的确是有些有钱人想要得到的，灌几次药洗几次脑之后他还是不是我们的人就难说了。所以我需要你们直接参与下次贩卖派对，尽快解救出人质，其他的我们之后再说。”岳明辉知道韩沐伯的意思，点头应了，“我得想想怎么进去。”  
“身份已经给你们安排好了，老岳，委屈你和卜凡施点美人计了。”  
“你都叫我老岳了，年老色衰的哪来的美人计可施？”岳明说着给韩沐伯抛了个媚眼，后者起了一声鸡皮疙瘩。

卜凡一脸莫名其妙：“不是，我队长施美人计就算了，我算是怎么个事？”  
“你太谦虚了，就你几百年难遇的巨型灰狼这么一条，就有无数变态抢着想要了。”韩沐伯弯起眼睛，让卜凡强行感受到了前面那句话似乎是以表扬为目的的，“这次行动比较特殊，所以3组队长也会加入你们，你看，说着话他这就来了。”

亚麻色头发的男人进了门，眼角的泪痣托得那双眼极媚，他给岳明辉点头示意之后对卜凡伸出了手：“你好，3组防御队队长，蔡徐坤。”

 

四

“蔡徐坤，PTL (Panthera leo)，雄狮，格斗和战斗技术专家，”韩沐伯介绍道，“卜凡，CLL，巨型灰狼。” 卜凡本来对巨型两个字很不满，但听到狮前面还加了个雄觉得自己的称呼似乎也还好，何况面前三个人都是自己长官，不满也不敢说什么。“五卉桥贩卖案我交给坤来给你们细说，我这还有点事。”韩沐伯手一伸作出个送客的手势赶人。

这蔡徐坤才刚落脚坐还没坐又得走了，三人找了个空的小会议室随着蔡徐坤在桌子上的几下划拉，资料就显了出来。  
“我长话短说，下一次的派对在一个月之后，你们两人以卖家和宠物的身份进，我在外面接应。最佳计划自然是出钱把子异救出来，但总部考虑到人救出来了却因为后续工作不足没有捉到主事者反而还让钱打水漂的情况，只打算给我们小部分钱，主要精力放前期盯梢摸底和后续抓捕工作上。其余人员的掩护和突进全权由三组负责，我们的侦察和伪装能力并没有2组强，所以场内还得麻烦你们了。”蔡徐坤道，“麻烦的是锁住子异的多半是合金链，你们也知道，就算是变异人被合金铐住也无法变身，勉强变身导致的骨骼变形甚至爆体而亡也是时常发生的事。”  
岳明辉补充道：“更何况子异是人类。”  
他和蔡徐坤交换了个眼神，对方点点头，“所以非常时期不排除……”  
“我知道了。”两人打着哑语一样听得卜凡一头雾水。

 

三人讨论了一下初步布置，约好每周见三次讨论进展就分开，。这时的岳明辉一看手表已经快下午六点。他给蔡徐坤道了别，拿起外套就朝文案科那边跑。  
卜凡见他速度慢，提起他腰夹在胳肢窝下面一步顶人四步地跑。等他们正好在门口堵住准备下班的罗正和董岩磊的时候，岳明辉腰已经酸得不行了。“对不住对不住，今天一下午事儿太多了我忘了证人保护申请了。”他被放下来，揉了揉自己的腰。  
“没事儿，知道你急着要，我们打算去直接交给审讯组那边来的。”罗正从公文包里拿出已经批下来的申请，“没什么大问题，你要是方便的话今晚就可以把证人领回去了。”

“凡子你也下班了吧，一起去喝两杯？”董岩磊兴奋地问道。  
卜凡扭过头看了看自己队长的眼色，岳明辉见状无奈道：“去吧去吧，我去审讯组领证人就好。”卜凡应了开开心心喝董岩磊勾肩搭背地走了。

 

除了1组的部分文案工作人员，其他的THIRDS成员都是分了早晚班24小时保持总部运转的，所以岳明辉到审讯室的时候李希侃还没走。  
等做完了交接工作把灵超领出来之后岳明辉已经饿得胃痛了，灵超看着岳明辉揉着肚子的手，担忧地问道：“怎么了叔？哪里不舒服么？”  
“没事儿，就是饿的。你也饿了吧？有什么想吃的吗？”岳明辉帮他系好安全带，假装没看到小孩儿满脸感动热泪盈眶的表情。  
灵超抽抽鼻子道，“我都好。”

岳明辉开车到了家喝粥的馆子，灵超等上了菜吃的也都是些清淡的素食，卤煮什么的一点没碰，就连皮蛋瘦肉粥都没动，只是吃着菜。“怪我没问，你是素食主义吗？”岳明辉问。灵超忙摆手道：“不是不是，我只是不喜欢吃肉，特腥。”  
“你怎么跟草食THERIAN一样？”岳明辉调侃着。灵超只是乖巧地笑了一下，老老实实吃自己的青菜。

那之后岳明辉大概了解了这孩子，个性很乖，让干什么干什么，顶多就是委屈巴巴看着你，或者是求表扬的时候要糖吃。过了俩星期岳明辉也差不多习惯了他的存在了。  
岳明辉现在住的宿舍在总部的大区之内，因为是队长，所以相对比较大，九十平方，一室一厅一卫一储藏室。大厅和所有东西都是通的，岳明辉睡里屋，灵超睡外面的沙发，两人倒也是相安无事。  
灵超做暑假作业的时候偶尔还会请教岳明辉，俩人早晚饭一起吃，晚饭之后一起在院儿里溜达消食，路上遇到同事老李老韩老秦地叫着，随口唠几句家长里短。岳明辉在里屋忙工作的时候，家里的小孩儿特贴心地还会端茶倒水，把水果削得坑坑巴巴地送进去。

岳明辉觉得跟养了个儿子一样，还是个贴心的小棉袄，对这小孩儿简直喜欢得不得了。  
等俩星期之后，木子洋也跟3组的人回来了，大清早上的一脸疲惫。大猫回来第一件事就是现在岳明辉家视察了一番，比较满足于家里自己的气味都还在，小孩儿只占了一张沙发，这才回对门自己公寓洗漱补觉。

 

岳明辉等到了晚上下了班，拿钥匙开了对面的门，木子洋果然是以黑豹的形态四仰八叉地躺在床上。岳明辉笑着扑到在他身上，上上下下左左右右好好撸了一把。大猫睁开了金色的眼睛，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地透露着他的愉悦心情，伸出舌头舔了岳明辉一脸口水。  
“木子洋说了多少次！你舔人痛死了！”岳明辉用袖子擦了把脸，两只手捧着黑豹的大脑袋揉搓，“你是从任务还是从瓦坎达回来的？变回来变回来。”  
大猫不情不愿地从鼻子里发出哼唧一声，用湿漉漉的鼻子顶了岳明辉一下。“我知道了我不看。”岳明辉坐了起来，双手捂住眼睛。  
大部分的变异人在变回人的时候其实都很痛苦，身体构造慢慢地缩小并不不是一个让人愉悦的过程，褪去毛发和利爪的中间阶段也不怎么赏心悦目。  
像木子洋这么在意自己外形的人怎么可能愿意让别人看到自己那副模样呢？

岳明辉感到自己坐着的身躯慢慢变小，等感受到人类手掌的触碰的时候才把捂住眼睛的手放下来。  
这时的他正坐在全身赤裸的木子洋身上。

“别动啊，我现在就算全身没劲，下面的劲还是大。”木子洋还在五分钟的虚弱期内，有气无力道。  
岳明辉笑了，“是么？让我看看？”他滑了下去，趴在木子洋下身，像玩弄着什么新奇玩意儿似的对着木子洋的下面这戳戳那碰碰，果不其然马上就立起来了。  
“哟，还真是。”岳明辉坏笑着，露出了两颗虎牙，乍一看和变异人一样，但他深邃的黑棕色眸子又让你清楚的知道他是个比狐狸变异人还更能诱惑人的人类。粉红色的舌尖调皮地从两颗虎牙中间伸出，在木子洋的铃口处一舔。才刚恢复人形的大猫浑身一颤，眯起的眼泛出危险的金光，“别乱撩。”

岳明辉置之不理，把着他的硕大在龟头上舔了一圈，然后浅浅含住，舌头有一下没一下调戏着开始湿润的前端。  
“我才走两个星期你就骚成这样？”木子洋伸出手插进岳明辉深棕色的头发里，“怎么没去找你的小狼狗？”

岳明辉放开他的肿胀，舌头在唇边舔了舔，跳起了眉毛，“你说的啊，那我去找了？”说罢作势起身。  
哪知道回复了力气的木子洋一个翻身把岳明辉压在身下，“迟了。”

 

 

等岳明辉回到房间的时候已经快到凌晨了，见他进来灵超站起了身，担忧地看着他，“岳叔你回来啦？”  
岳明辉看着满屋子黑就沙发边的落地灯还亮着，估计小孩儿还在等他回来，他尴尬地笑了笑，“忘告诉你了我今天加班，等好久了吧？吃饭了吗？”  
“……吃了。”灵超委屈巴巴回答。

想着怎么应付的岳明辉一摸兜，发现了他从木子洋桌上顺走的糖。他把糖放在茶几上，揉着腰打了个哈欠，“叔先去睡了，你吃完糖记得刷牙哦。”

等岳明辉进了屋灵超才拿起那颗糖，攥在手里用力捏紧。他摊开手，看着手心里碎成粉末的淡黄色的糖，总是纯真而无辜的眼里泛起恶毒的银光，咬牙切齿地冷笑道，“加班？”

 

五

岳明辉在任务快要开始的前一周被安排了和卜凡一起的一次盯梢。说是盯梢，但如今的科技技术已经和以前大不一样，人的作用微乎其微。  
盯梢的专用车外形和普通七座保姆车一样，车窗使用的是单向透视技术，车内有270度可监控区域，也就是说两面门窗对着的街道都可以监视。  
车内被设计成了一个小办公室，车体后方安排了一个二人座椅和一方小桌，从后方弓着背就可以直接进到驾驶座。内部门窗是整片的显示屏，当外部探测到人像之后会自动转到内部电脑，在识别了人像信息之后自动归于当日盯梢档案。这么一说其实不用人来可以盯都行，但这种车全国只有一百来辆，研发部硬性要求必须以一名人类和一名变异人搭档的形式来共同操作以避免损坏和遗失。

卜凡和岳明辉两人本身就要参加一周之后的派对，虽然两人都已经拿到了重要人物资料，但提前摸摸地形和五卉桥常出没人物也没什么不好。  
昨天晚上也和木子洋一起酣战的岳明辉在上了一天班之后已经累的不行，等他坐上车尾小沙发的时候马上就陷进了半梦半醒之中，卜凡吃着薯片看着外面来往的行人，他对于总部的科技系统还处于很好奇的阶段，看着路过的人被识别之后显出的一长串资料感觉有了透视眼的功能。好在五卉桥这边本就是富人区，来往的行人并不算特别多，搜出来的多是谁家保姆谁家司机之类的人物。

然后卜凡就感到了手臂一重，打着瞌睡的岳明辉脑袋搭在了他手上。  
卜凡呼吸一紧，轻手把薯片放在面前的桌上，两只手互相摩擦掸掉了多余的粉末，然后在裤子上一抹，歪头观察起他的上司。  
岳明辉这个人吧，长得确实好看，可也算不上是天仙，可卜凡不知道为什么就是挪不开眼。  
他的队长平时总给人温柔而强势的印象，但他总是觉得这人有意无意地时刻都在勾引自己，比如现在。随着他歪下的脑袋，领口被扯下了一大片，露出了一边轮廓分明的锁骨，锁骨下方有个若隐若现的吻痕。

这人私生活是怎么样的卜凡从来没细想，但这么看着也能估计出大概是个在性事无所忌讳的人，不然也不会在同事看他扶着腰就挤眉弄眼的时候只是笑着和人打趣了。  
他这么想着，眼神就像被牵着线走了一样朝更里面望去，他想触摸岳明辉的皮肤，不知道是不是和他的人一样温润。

卜凡察觉出了岳明辉睡的不太舒服，于是悄悄咪咪抬着他的头，把自己的身子往下缩，让岳明辉可以枕在他的颈窝。但刚换好姿势卜凡就觉得不行了，不只是因为缩下去的自己着力点在腰上难受，更多的是因为岳明辉温热的呼吸有一下没一下打在他的脖子上，痒。  
心里也痒。

他又歪头，看向他队长微张的唇。  
他想不通怎么会有人类的牙长得和变异人一样，怎么会有人类的嘴唇让人看着就想亲上去。

被醉酒之后的岳明辉亲的时候由于条件反射的震惊他啥也没记住，连洗澡的时候拿来回味的东西都没有。卜凡脑子里东想西想，还是以一个极其扭曲的姿势，凑过去亲了一口岳明辉。  
好软啊。  
卜凡咂咂嘴巴想。

然后又吻了过去，只是纯粹的唇和唇的触碰。他能感觉到岳明辉吐出的气息里有他刚喝的那杯咖啡的味道，当然咖啡显然并没有起到它该有的作用。卜凡啾了一口他熟睡的队长，嘴唇放在他的唇上慢慢研磨，感受着那份温热的柔软和他唇上的纹理。

直到岳明辉睁了眼，迷朦的眼带着笑意，嗓子还是刚睡醒时的低哑。他问：“你在干嘛？”  
看吧，卜凡心想，他又在勾引我了。  
“没干嘛。”他收回了酸痛的脖子，面不改色正视前方。  
岳明辉坐了起来，探身过去看他正脸，“报仇吗？”  
卜凡被看得别扭，把脸朝向另一边，“……没有。”

岳明辉伸出手把他的脸扶正，然后顺势滑到他的脖子上，双手合起挂在上面，一把把人勾倒。卜凡怕压着他反应迅速地用一只手撑住了沙发，不敢直视岳明辉。“要我教你吗？”岳明辉手上用力，拉下了卜凡的脖子，吻了上来。  
软糯的舌头伸进了卜凡的嘴里，他僵硬地不知如何是好，脑袋里只想着原来他点的咖啡是摩卡。  
岳明辉的舌头挑逗地在他的上颚滑过，酥痒的感觉让卜凡抓着沙发的手控制不住地握上了岳明辉的腰。然后他感觉到对方湿滑的舌头卷起了自己的舌头，调戏一般地引到了外面。岳明辉含住他的舌头，在吮吸的同时舌尖温柔地和他纠缠。卜凡悄悄睁开眼，看到了闭着眼的岳明辉一根根的睫毛，他似乎很专心地在教自己？卜凡迷迷糊糊地想，闭着眼睛更加沉醉于其中。  
放在岳明辉腰上的手越握越紧，最后干脆整个人压在他身上双手环住。  
真细，卜凡想着，手指就不由自主从他的后腰慢慢溜进了衣服里，直接把捏着他散发着热气的皮肤。

岳明辉喘着气把他推开了一点，嘴上还晶莹着的。他咬着下唇，调皮的虎牙压在刚才被人品尝研磨的唇上，带着笑的眼睛勾着卜凡身上的火，“你又干嘛？”  
卜凡又低下了身，鼻子抵着他的鼻子，一向听话的眼里终于露出了一个捕猎者该有的危险，他压低声音道：“干你。”  
“你想得美。”岳明辉搂着他再亲了一口，然后用力把人推起了身，戏谑地说：“这车里就算没有监控，也是有监听的。”  
明明是他总勾引我的现在我上勾了这是又把线放了？卜凡越想越气，凑过去咬了一口岳明辉的唇。  
变异人就算变成了人形，獠牙的锋利也不是开玩笑的，这一下直接把他的下唇咬破了。岳明辉舔了舔嘴，瞪着眼直接把卜凡踹下了沙发，“滚去给我买杯咖啡。”

卜凡揉着屁股下了车，心里想着，还是卡布奇诺好喝。

 

 

岳明辉那天凌晨舔着嘴上的伤口回到家的时候灵超终于没有再等，他在沙发边帮小孩儿掖了被角才去睡得觉。睡了整整一天半岳明辉才起来慢慢去上了班，他打着哈欠端着咖啡进屋的时候习惯性舔了舔嘴唇才发现被卜凡咬的伤口已经愈合了。  
岳明辉莫名其妙掏出手机看了看自己的嘴唇，确实没了。他耸了耸肩，估计是自己愈合能力太好了。  
岳明辉想也没想到的是，那天晚上亲他的可不止一个。

六

岳明辉整理了一下衬衣的袖口，从镜子里看到了身后半裸的卜凡。他的脖子上套了个项圈，现在正在不舒服地扯来扯去。  
岳明辉走过去制止了他，帮卜凡把项圈摆正，“别乱动，被拍卖的宠物都必须带这个规定防止暴走和变身，你别显得反抗情绪太强了。”岳明辉拍了拍秒变成委屈巴巴的卜凡的脸，笑着说：“也别一点反抗情绪没有。”  
卜凡顺势搂过他的腰，赤裸的身体感受着岳明辉身上西装面料的触感。穿着西服的岳明辉带着单片眼镜，头发的一边在耳后规规矩矩贴着，露出刚剃不久的鬓角，另一边的头发自然地耷拉下来，整个人看上去像个从画里走出来的绅士。  
卜凡低下腰侧头想吻他，岳明辉双手抵在他裸露的胸口瞪眼，他用手指了指自己的单片眼镜。  
这单片眼镜其实是THIRDS给发的之一，他们所做的一切都会同步传到监控车和总部。卜凡瘪瘪嘴，老老实实坐回了沙发。

过了十多分钟蔡徐坤进了门，他对二人点头示意道：“准备出发。今晚说来也巧，你们两人的搭档正要去把和平大道逃脱的嫌疑犯捉拿归案，祝我们两边都成功。”

 

开派对的地方在五卉桥一个高级小区的独栋别墅里，岳明辉牵着卜凡项圈上的链子敲开了门。  
蔡徐坤事前给他们的信息与实际情况基本一致，出示请柬之后还得过安检，两人都被安检人员上上下下有意无意地摸了个遍，带上了假面才得进去。好在THIRDS如今的监控技术已经在民众可享有的科技之上，普通的安检并不能搜到他们身上的检察工具。然而能操纵如此大走私案件的自然也不是一般人，别墅里的信号屏蔽极强，使总部职能断断续续收到他们的监控，但双向沟通困难，监控车只能收到断断续续的画面和声音，无法传达指示。  
岳明辉胡扯乱掰的能力极强，才在吧台旁边坐下，半小时不到就和隔壁几个带着假面的买家哥哥姐姐得叫上了。

“你后面牵的那个，怎么卖啊？”旁边一个烫着小波浪卷的中年女士终于忍不住问道，被卜凡一下盯过来的眼神吓得朝后一缩，“这……怎么还这么凶啊？！”  
岳明辉手伸在后面掐了一把卜凡，眼睛笑弯了道：“不凶不凶，看起来唬人，其实可听话了。”怕她不信，岳明辉扯过了卜凡，双手环住他的脖子命令道：“抱我起来。” 卜凡一愣，弯下腰捞起岳明辉的腿就把他整个人从凳子上打横抱了起来。  
“就这么坐着吧。”

 

岳明辉早在进这栋别墅的时候就仔细观察过了，这里面的人类，根本就没有把变异人当成人看过，被贩卖变异人的地位比被贩卖人类的地位还要低。他看见被主人牵着项圈以人形裸着全身在地上趴着走得腿脚青紫的、被拉在人前一道一道割得皮开肉绽只为显示滴下来的异色血液的、被训练成可以维持半人半兽的痛苦形态锁在合金链里的……  
虽然他们看过资料身经百战，事先也对这个案子大概有个心理准备，但当真正亲眼目睹人类能够丑恶到的程度的时候，还是难以平复心绪。  
岳明辉面上不能有一丝波动，他无法想象和自己一起目睹着同类被如此对待的卜凡会有多么愤怒。

但卜凡做的很好，他在任务中所表现的成熟比岳明辉估计得要好一百倍。  
他只是一言不发，低着头，听什么做什么。  
岳明辉让他抱着自己坐下，是因为心疼卜凡一直站着，但看着周围五花八门折磨宠物的手段，让他站着似乎已经是最轻的一种了。

“姐姐，我也不瞒您说了，这个数。”岳明辉给了个手势。那夫人捂嘴惊道：“这么贵？这数我都可以买两只猫科了。”  
岳明辉扬了扬眉，做出一副不屑讲价的样子，“我家的可是目前国内最大的灰狼，您可再找不到这种体型的犬科了。”  
那夫人说她还得考虑一下便走了。

 

岳明辉坐在卜凡腿上，嘬了口酒就和他接起吻来，金色的威士忌从两人的嘴角留下，慢慢滴到卜凡结实的胸膛上。  
“怎么卖？”一个看着三十多岁的男人在他们身边坐了下来，若有所思地上下打量着两人。

岳明辉满脸绯红地松开了卜凡，浑身无力地靠在他身上，用手比了个数。  
男人抬起了眉，笑道，“这是他的价？”  
岳明辉眨了眨眼，这个男人的信息在单片眼镜上显示了出来：贾仁，39，富商，这栋别墅所在房产公司的大股东，重点怀疑对象之一，百分百直接接触过人质。  
岳明辉伸出舌头舔了舔唇边的酒，考虑了一下道：“哥，你要是实在想要，我可以给你便宜一点。”

“这么好？”贾仁看着斯斯文文，露出个笑问道，“下面厉害吗？”  
岳岳含羞带怯瞄了卜凡一眼，手指在他的胸肌上绕了一圈：“厉害死了，干得我一个星期都下不来床。”

 

“……哎呀我去，这都把我听硬了。”坐在车里监听的三组司机小九啧啧嘴，蔡徐坤瞪他一眼，手指飞快地查阅着贾仁的信息资料。

别说小九了，一只被撩着还得面无表情的卜凡才是忍得都能飞升了。  
贾仁也点了杯酒，笑眯眯地抿了一口：“那你怎么舍得把他给卖了呢？”  
“实话给你说，今天晚上的那个大货，我太想要了，可是一时半会儿拿不出那么多钱，只好忍痛割爱，先给卖了。”岳明辉瘪着嘴，低头看了眼卜凡的下身，一脸舍不得地咂咂嘴巴，好像还在回味某个地方的美味，“就可惜我家的小狼了。”

“哦？你是冲着今晚的大货来的？”贾仁挑了挑眉毛，“……你卖多少钱？”  
岳明辉有些不耐烦，重新比了个手势，“这个数吧，哥，真不能再少了。”  
贾仁笑着把杯子里的酒干完，“我不是问你的狼，我是问你，你卖多少钱？”

卜凡紧绷的脸马上就要破功，还好岳明辉反应快，他从卜凡身上跳了下来，腻腻歪歪贴到了贾仁的身上转移了他的注意力，“哥哥你想出多少钱？”  
贾仁取下岳明辉的假面，上上下下细致地看了他许久，好像是在给这个人估价一般。他伸手捏了一把岳明辉的脸，满意地笑道：“你知道这里面有资格见大货的人连一半都不到吗？你陪我玩玩儿，我不仅让你见到大货，还给你这个数的钱。”  
“哥哥你想怎么玩儿？”岳明辉作出一副很感兴趣的样子，在吧台上拖着下巴，俏皮地看着他。

“哥哥这想拍个片儿，以后要卖得好的话，你的钱只多不少。”贾仁的手伸到下面，开始揉起了岳明辉饱满的屁股。男人靠近了岳明辉的耳朵，闻到了他头发上的香气，变态一般深深吸了口气，声音兴奋得颤抖，“你让你的小狼用原型和你做一次，做得好我连他一起买了。”  
岳明辉瞳孔一张，笑了笑，微微把贾仁推开，“就这样？”  
“我们流通的片子这样的算是普通的了。”贾仁笑着把岳明辉散落的头发撩到了他耳后，手指有一下没一下把玩着他的耳朵，“但是我们新研发了一种药，能让变异人完全回归兽性，试的几次由于演员关系不熟，都落得不好收拾。我看你家的狼特别听话，而且体型这么大的犬科我的确是第一次见，怎么样？拍完我就让你见大货。”

岳明辉心想你骗谁呢，能不能活过你拍完片是一回事，活着出来了你给不给钱是另一回事，给了钱买不买得起又是一回事，光是见个大货有屁用？  
但是现在的岳明辉扮演的是个脸美无脑的骚鸡他怎么可能表现出来内心的不屑，开开心心应了，不管卜凡在后面扯他直接拉着人就跟着贾仁上了二楼。  
说实话岳明辉这是抱着很大的侥幸心理，卜凡是接受过专业抗药训练训练且在没人知道的地方历练过的现属于国家的特种变异人，他相信卜凡能控制住自己；二是就算他控制不住自己凭岳明辉自己的身手也能逃一劫。  
但等着被迷晕的岳明辉醒来看见一头他这辈子见过最大的比木子洋原型还要大的灰狼亮着眼睛呲着牙留着口水的时候，心里还是不由自主冒出来了句CNM。

 

 

这头木子洋和小鬼连同着三组的人终于在连续追查了一个多月之后把和平大道的最后一名嫌疑人捉捕归案。那头雌鹰在被抓伤后不敢去医院，自己包扎的伤口如今已经严重化脓，在高烧和病痛的折磨下最终无法反侦查，还是被抓了回去。  
刚在审讯室坐下她就要求要见灵超，木子洋着急岳明辉那边，想要速战速决，心里极度不耐烦：“打电话可以吗？”  
“不行，让我见灵超！”雌鹰情绪逐渐失控。  
最终还是拖不过，3组的人去宿舍楼把灵超请了来。

 

“我们去的时候他正急着出门，你看看什么事？”3组的人刚把灵超接过来，小孩儿就扑到了木子洋身上：“你快去找岳叔！”灵超焦急道，手用力晃着高个儿。  
本来就烦得头晕脑胀的木子洋把他扯开，声音不由放大：“我这不是也想去找他吗？快让你妈结案我就能走了！”  
灵超看了眼在单向玻璃对面的审讯室里坐着的手严重受伤的女人，摇了摇头，“我不想见她，我要去见岳叔。”

木子洋怒极而笑，“你要见就能见？我也想见，可你妈在这耗着要见你咱能一事儿归一事儿吗？”  
灵超捏紧了拳头，恶狠狠瞪着木子洋。  
突如其来的，那面隔着监控室和审讯室的玻璃一下破得粉碎！木子洋飞速抽出别在腰间的枪对着灵超，“你干了什么？！”  
随着突然闪烁的灯光玻璃劈啦啪啦落了一地，没了玻璃的遮挡，受伤的女人看见了一触即发的二人，却似乎一点也不惊慌，眼里只看得见那个小孩儿，“灵超！”她像是看到了救世主一般，热泪盈眶呼喊道。

但显然现在没人有去理她的心情。  
“把手举起来！”木子洋看着面前冷的小孩，手指在扳机上准备随时开枪。  
“我要去找岳叔，”灵超看着他握着的枪，无助又悲伤地问道：“你为什么不担心他？”他放空的眼神逐渐变得冷漠又恶毒，这样的眼睛放在他洋娃娃一般的脸上显得无比可怕，“那只狼为什么也不担心他？”  
木子洋挪动了两步，离灵超更近了点，他放软了声音道，“我们都担心他。”

“骗子！！”小孩儿的声音尖利地响起，随着灯光彻底地罢工，木子洋冲着门口飞速的开了一枪。  
他明明看到子弹镶进了灵超的腿里，但就算如此也丝毫没有影响到他的速度。木子洋作为猫科变异人，夜视能力很强，可刚才灵超冲向门外速度根本不是普通的变异人能够跟上的速度！  
木子洋背上一寒，无法想象这个他一开始就觉得不对劲的小孩是什么生物。他冲着楼里大喊着招呼人，朝着灵超走的方向跑了过去。

 

另外一间房里，没有负责审讯的小鬼正一边吃着方便面一边看着和平大道案件剩下的几页关联度不是很大的资料。楼里隔音太好，他没听到什么不对。  
本来是看着资料上让人疑惑的一点想拿出来问木子洋，但小鬼刚打开门就听到他慌乱的声音。  
小鬼甩了资料拔腿就朝声音的地方狂奔，中途还不忘瞄了眼发出哭喊声的侦察室，小鬼朝里面补了一枪麻醉，“这什么情况，洋哥我刚发现……卧槽泥马？！！”

 

 

他们面前的大楼玻璃外壁被硬生生地撞开，有着五层防弹玻璃保护的所处十五楼审讯室的外墙，竟然被撞的只剩下了边角。  
但真正让人瞠目结舌的不是这个，而是楼外夜空中正在往远处飞去的动物。  
它的速度太快了可能整栋楼除了站在墙边吹冷风的两人以外没有人看到它的全貌，但至少木子洋是清清楚楚地看到了。

它有着纯白的、没有一丝杂质的鬃毛，一对比它的身体还大许多的、在夜空中泛着银光的翅膀，还有额头上银白色的、笔直的犄角。

“所有2组禽类注意！”木子洋拿出了对讲机，手还依然因为对未知的惊讶和恐惧而颤抖，  
“现在马上朝大楼东北方向追击独角兽！”

对讲机里马上传出所有人慌乱的叽叽喳喳的询问声，木子洋置若罔闻，深深呼出一口气转过了头，对着身后眼睛一眨不眨下巴快掉在地上的小鬼问：“你刚才准备说什么？”  
小鬼回了神，咽了下口水，嗓子发紧，“和平大道的房产，在灵超名下。”

木子洋默然，要是小鬼早一分钟告诉他这个消息现在可能......不，现在的情况恐怕也不会有太大的改善。别说木子洋了，生活在这个世界的人们压根就没想过，只在传说中留下痕迹的神兽变异人，竟然真的存在。  
木子洋伸出手捏了捏小鬼僵硬的肩膀，沉住气道：“通知1组组长，我们马上赶去五卉桥。”

 

七

小九正喝着咖啡看着车外，突然差点没把嘴里的咖啡给全部喷出来。他颤抖着手把咖啡放下，“队，队长……你看见了吗？”   
蔡徐坤也望着窗外，神色凝重，他嗯了一下，拿出了对讲机：“所有三组埋伏人员全部武装出动！”

“队长？！刚才飞过去的那个是？！”对讲机里传出了其他队员的惊讶的询问。  
“是的，第四只神兽变异人出现了！所有人！立刻出动！”蔡徐坤扔开对讲机脱下外套跳出车门瞬间变身，雄狮对着车里还在发呆的小九怒吼一身向前冲去。

 

 

在灰狼扑上来的那一刹那岳明辉用力翻身滚下了床，他浑身无力，只能庆幸自己没有被锁链铐起来。  
“凡子，你冷静一点！”他大吼一声，想要钻到床下才发现床下并没有空隙。岳明辉心里一寒，想要往前爬的那刻感到了脚踝的刺痛，然后天旋地转。那头灰狼竟是叼着他的脚踝直接把人甩上了床！岳明辉咬着牙，估计自己的骨头已经被直接咬穿。

他回过头，看到前肢立在床上的灰狼的下体，有成年男子小臂粗长的性器高高硬起。岳明辉咽了口唾沫，这东西要真进来怕是肠子都能被捅穿。  
他飞快地朝床头爬去，却感觉脖子一疼，亢奋的狼直接从后面咬住了他的后颈。岳明辉呼吸一窒，温热的液体顺着脖子流到了他裸露的胸膛上。

操，这下怕是致命伤了。  
岳明辉用着为数不多的力气侧身用手肘击打巨狼的眼睛，失去理智的狼哼唧一声短暂地送了口，随即更加暴怒地咬上了岳明辉的右肩。岳明辉眼前一黑，想着这下怕是要死在这。  
他在剧痛中听到一声愤怒的马啸，岳明辉转过头，看到了一头泛着银光的、不应该属于这个地方的神圣生物。  
独角兽看着和他对视了一眼，眼里似乎泛着泪光。

“灵超……”岳明辉快要连说话的力气都没有了，他只看到了那独角兽委屈的眼神，似乎在怪着岳明辉心里跟明镜似的不提不问，又好像看着他的一身伤伤心难过。  
岳明辉松了口气，彻底陷入昏迷。

刚才发狂的灰狼此时退到了房间的角落，它的头脑一片混乱，但动物的本能让他低垂了头抬着眼，目光警惕地看着面前的生物。  
那独角兽见岳明辉晕了过去更是愤怒，他扬起了前蹄，正要踹过去的时候被门口飞速扑来的雄狮一把咬住脖子掀翻在地！  
雄狮后面跟着的小九唰唰给了灰狼几枪镇定剂，看着扭打在一起的动物着急地大叫：“你跟我队长打什么！让岳明辉受伤的是外面那群人！”  
独角兽愣了愣神，狮子只感觉口中骤然一空，方才还在和他撕咬的独角兽瞬间消失在了房里。

雄狮化身为人，赤裸的蔡徐坤虚弱地趴在地上，腰上有着一大片血渍：“你他妈是傻逼吗？！这屋子里的所有人都需要交给法律来制裁！他这出去是要大开杀戒！你！你是要让我们前功尽弃吗？！”  
小九只是不想看他受伤，此时僵硬了手脚却无法反驳自己犯下的错误。  
“还他妈傻站着干嘛！追去！”

 

 

等木子洋赶到的时候看到的场景可以用血流成河来形容，洁白的独角兽身上被血覆盖，屋子里的变异人全都全都怯懦地退到了边缘。  
木子洋亲眼看到传说中圣洁的神兽咬着一个人的脖子，在甩开的时候直接把人的脑袋拔了出来，动脉喷洒出的血液瞬间洒满了墙壁。  
“他们在地下室！”拼命开枪的小九看到了木子洋如获大赦，“我们先拦着这里面的人不出去，你赶紧……”话音未落，刚才还鲜活的小九瞬间被叼住了脖子，落得个跟刚才进门时看到的那个人一模一样的下场。

木子洋捏紧了拳头，飞快跑下了地下室。

 

他在来的路上想象了一万种可能，他不知道岳明辉的具体任务，只知道他来这里负责内部侦察。木子洋想他和卜凡在一起，和这么多3队的精英在一起，一定不会出事。  
就算看到了外面血腥的虐杀场面，木子洋都还在暗自庆幸，灵超对岳明辉有一种恋父一般的情节，伤害谁都不可能伤害他。  
但直到木子洋看到了躺在床上那个全身赤裸满身是血毫无生气的岳明辉的时候，他才知道自己有多愚蠢。

在岳明辉出任务前还和他怄气的自己有多愚蠢，在他对别人有好感的时候大发雷霆的自己有多愚蠢，在他健健康康活蹦乱跳的时候都没能表达自己心意的自己有多愚蠢。

 

“岳明辉他……”  
还活着吗？

木子洋问不出口，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，腿脚发软。

这时的蔡徐坤刚刚穿上了散落在地上的岳明辉的衣裤，他捂着腰，血已经渗过了白色的衬衫。刚刚冲进来的小鬼一进来就是一声骂街，看了一眼木子洋的眼色，冲到了床边试探岳明辉的鼻息，“还有气。”  
木子洋扶住了门框，随着松下来的气差点站不住。

“子洋，载我去更深的地下室，我们必须马上找到子异。”蔡徐坤走到门边，气已经不顺了。  
“找子异？！”木子洋怒极反笑：“岳明辉都成这样了！小九都死了！尸首分家！你现在还要去找子异？！你觉得哪边更重要？！”

蔡徐坤听到小九死了眼神飞快地闪烁了一下，随即更加坚定地直视着他的眼睛，肃声道：“子异更重要。木子洋，我们三组所有人、THIRDS所有的队长，在这一年、甚至更长的时间里所有的任务，所有的保密协议，都是为了保住他的秘密。相信我，子异要重要。”

 

木子洋捏紧了拳头，变为黑豹，让蔡徐坤骑了上来。一人一豹飞速下到更深的地下室，楼上嘈杂的声音越来越小。

 

 

王子异果然就在楼下。  
他被关在笼子里，的双手被从身后吊起，双腿跪在地上，脚踝、脖子、腰，可以动的关节全部被钉子穿过，通过长长的锁链固定在原地。  
木子洋感到蔡徐坤抱着他脖子的手收地越来越紧，知道蔡徐坤实际比看到半死不活岳明辉的自己好不了哪去。背上的人跳下了地面，走到了笼子前，声音嘶哑唤道：“子异…..”

王子异抬起了头，笑了笑，似乎丝毫没有被身上的伤痛所影响，“你来了。”他说。  
蔡徐坤稳住声线，“嗯。”  
“受伤了？”  
“不要紧。”蔡徐坤握着笼子的手发紧，“对不起，我们……”  
“我知道，”王子异头抬高，朝上望去，“我感觉到了。”

蔡勋坤松开了手，示意黑豹和他一同向后退去，“麻烦你了。” 王子异笑着点了点头，然后呼出一口气，动了动脖子，闭上了眼。

 

那一刹那金光乍泄！  
刺得木子洋猛地闭上了眼，他的心脏克制不住的跳动，因为他知道面前的，是一个比他、甚至比楼上那只独角兽要更加厉害更加高阶的生物。  
他听见了一声啸声，那啸声似公牛哀嚎、振聋发聩、使人头晕目眩。

 

那片金光中突得冒出了体型大的惊人的生物！它人身上的钉子、铁链、甚至还有那个特质的合金笼子根本关不住它！  
巨型的生物骤得撞破了天花板，飞到了楼上。  
木子洋的瞳孔放大，屏住了呼吸。

 

那竟然是！！......

 

八

那生物角似鹿、头似驼、眼似兔、项似蛇、腹似蜃、鳞似鱼、爪似鹰、掌似虎、耳似牛。随着金光只见天空中电闪雷鸣，整个城市瞬间被倾盆大雨所笼罩。

“我他妈刚才看见的是龙?！？！”  
楼上的小鬼正在抢救伤员，随着乍泄的金光从地下飞出的巨型生物瞬间让在场的所有人呆愣在了原地。  
只有浴血的独角兽发出了不可置信的愤怒叫声，它转身就朝空中飞躲而去。但那巨大的龙根本没有追，而是冲出了这栋别墅在高级小区快要到大门的地方。

 

被黑豹载着上来的蔡徐坤体力已经恢复了大半，他镇定地命令大部分3组成员留下来处置活着的或者没活着的涉案及受伤人员，小鬼等高级执行人员还没愣完就马上接受了跟上去的任务。  
蔡徐坤在被血肉充斥的尸体中找到了小九的头颅，小孩儿两眼还不甘心睁着，不再调笑，只是倔强地看着这个世界。  
蔡徐坤想起自己对他最后说的一句话竟然是责骂，自嘲地笑了笑，过去用手掌帮小九盖住了眼，骑上了黑豹，飞速超门口奔去。

 

这时的1组也刚刚赶到，在门口正好目睹了那头青龙朝一个狼狈的身躯咬去。那人蔡徐坤跟了大半年怎么可能认错！正是逃跑的贾仁！  
这本来人模狗样的人一身落魄，在感受到龙的气息的一瞬间竟然猛然变身！  
那怪物有小栋别墅大小，脸似虎、蹄似牛，背上一对巨大的翅膀、浑身呈暗棕色、眼睛赤红，喘着粗气敌意慢慢地看着悬在半空的那条龙。  
“所有人！躲开！”赶到的韩沐伯焦急地大吼一声，在场的THIRDS人员全部朝四周散开。

“老岳呢？”这是韩沐伯跑向蔡徐坤之后问的第一句话  
“勉强活着。”蔡徐坤担忧地看了一眼天空两只缠斗在一起的怪兽，皱起了眉头，“现在的一切和我们预料的都一样，情况还在掌握之中。”

情况还在掌握之中？  
就算他一手带起的3组死了这么多人，就算2组组长岳明辉半死不活，就算搭档即将第一次以龙形和这穷凶极恶的兽战斗，就算今后世界种族格局天翻地覆。  
他还是只能咽下一口血，承认这和他们预料的基本符合，但情况却因为第四只神兽的出现变得复杂难料。  
身下的黑豹从鼻子里喷出一口气，四肢焦急地在原地打转，表达着对高层人员们欺瞒的不满。

 

“韩队！”小鬼也跑来了这边，头上的脏辫被淋得不停超下坠着水，一天之内接受到的冲击太多他已经不知道在这干站着做什么。自己的搭档重伤在医院，自己的队长半死不活地躺着，昔日战斗的伙伴伤的伤死的死。本来就还是个小孩儿的小鬼直觉地朝着有大人的地方聚拢，一脸迷茫，不知所措。  
“那到底是什么？”他看着天空中的怪物，声音颤抖地问道。话音未落两只巨大的怪物缠斗了起来，怒啸的声音整耳欲聋，让在场的所有人都捂住了耳朵。

“是穷奇，”韩沐伯沉声道，“凶兽穷奇。”

 

 

飞到半空中的独角兽疑惑的朝地下看去，那头他认知之外的神兽并没有追来，而是在远处和另一只新出现的不明生物缠斗在了一起。小独角兽迷茫地看了一眼，突然想起了什么，焦急地飞回别墅。

守在地下室的抢救人员看到刚才在别墅里大开杀戒的神兽突然出现一时间十多把枪同时上膛对准了它，独角兽踏着蹄子看了眼躺在床上的岳明辉，开口道：“让我来救他。”  
“你，你会讲话？”医务人员惊地张大了嘴，和身边的护士面面相觑。在这个世界里变异人随是常数，但变为动物形态的时候都只能以动物的语言来交流，根本无法说话。  
转念一想，独角兽本就不在常规变异人的范围之内，它的存在已经是个奇迹，何况外面还有头龙在和上古凶兽变异人打着架，似乎一只会讲话的独角兽已经不是什么可以大惊小怪的事了。

独角兽置若罔闻，抖了抖身上的血迹和雨水，竟然一瞬间身上就回归了洁白，却也同时把这地下室的其他地方都变得湿漉漉水淋淋。  
医务人员们将信将疑放下了拿枪的手，手指还不放心地放在扳指上，缓缓让出了一个位置。

洁白的独角兽径直走向了岳明辉的床边，低下了脖子。它的鬃毛柔顺地、像是从来没有被任何不干净的东西玷污过一般垂了下来。  
它一下一下舔着岳明辉的伤口，伤心而又委屈的泪水一颗颗滚落下来。岳明辉肩上那本需要缝合二三十针的咬伤竟然就以肉眼可见的速度愈合了起来！

医务人员惊讶地倒抽一口气，睁大了眼睛不想错过一分一秒。但等岳明辉全身完好无俗地睁开眼的时候，他还是无法以科学的角度来解释刚才发生的一切。

 

 

岳明辉先是动了动手指，然后伸上去抱了抱独角兽的脖子，顺了顺他的鬃毛。  
“对不起。”小独角兽眼里含着泪，怯懦地道歉。  
岳明辉摇了摇头，帮他擦去了掉落的泪水，他的毛极软，像是在天鹅绒上划过一般。  
坐起了身，岳明辉活动了一下腿脚，庆幸的想幸好有只独角兽，不然怕是逃不过这一劫了。

就算他们身处地下室里，房外巨大的不明生物的吼声还是十分明显，岳明辉皱了皱眉，看向了不知所措的独角兽，“灵超，帮帮我们好吗？”  
小独角兽退后一步，纠结地想了想。

“好。”他回答道，扬开翅膀飞了出去。

 

 

穷奇，四大凶兽之一。喜食人，性极恶。在THIRDS多年前最初接触到神兽变异人的时候，穷奇变是第一个出现的。  
在这个世界里，做着体力工作的低端人口多是那些未登记的变异人，他们比人类力气大，又没有合法身份，只能拼命劳动。随着科技和社会的进步，不动脑子的体力工作越来越少，这些未登记变异人不敢随意出现，只能干起了非法工作。  
人口贩卖就是其中一个。成本低，劳益大。草食变异没有肉食变异强大，只能被转卖，本就非法的身份让他们上告无门。  
随着非法贩卖的兴起，人口越来越少，没人知道那些消失掉的变异人去了哪里，也没有人关心。

 

THIRDS在十年内没有找到这些消失的非法变异人尸骨，却偶尔能找到一些有着正经工作没有前科没有仇人的人类和变异人的尸体。  
他们都有一个相同的特征：被咬掉的鼻子。

咬痕与猫科动物吻合，但THIRDS调查了许多年也并未找出涉案变异人。只是慢慢挖出了一个巨大的非法人口贩卖机构，也就是贾仁所在的这个机构。  
多少的卧底有去无回、多少无辜的生命被转卖杀害，他们终于摸到了门路 —— 那就是传说。

 

传说中的上古凶兽穷奇，至邪之物，喜欢在争吵或打斗的时候咬掉正直一方的鼻子，喜食人、喜腥、喜恶。但传说毕竟是传说，对于穷奇的样貌虽有过虎形的描述，但不同的神话里它的模样也并不相同。只是这个猜想在THIRDS调查人员的心里埋下了初步印象。  
直到王子异和另一位THIRDS成员的出现，他们均是正规军校出身的军人，正直善良，战斗力极高，以人类的身份生活。  
变异人的变异没有规律，多在成年之前开始，就算父母均是人类，也有可能变异，变异的物种和他们所在的环境和所受的病毒影响有关。  
梅拉诺病毒的变异之多变，导致了新世界里开始出现了以前从未有过的物种变异 —— 神兽就是其中之一。

 

王子异变异的时候已经成年多年，于雪山与搭档蔡徐坤执行任务的王子异在二人均重伤、敌军数量极多的同时强压的情况下变异。  
敌军集体歼灭尸骨无存，蔡徐坤重伤被带回，马上召集了THIRDS高层紧急会议，全国THIRDS分部都只有组长们知道这个秘密。  
直到了另一只所属THIRDS的军人变异成神兽的时候他们才意识到这个世界已经进入了第二次的巨变，神兽变异人并没有他们想象中的那么少，签了秘密协议的人不止是各队组长，还有各地部门中3组的的大部分成员，他们的优先任务统统变成了更加迫切的搜寻。

神兽变异人与人类无异，没有常规变异人的体貌特征，仪器也无法检测他们的DNA。但他们杀伤力极大，不是常规军力可抵挡。如果加入政府是一股助力，可一旦心有邪念那便必然会搅得这个世界天翻地覆。所以他们盯准了嫌疑最大的贾仁，也盯准了当时还很小的灵超。

 

灵超的任务是岳明辉去进行的，当时小孩儿无父无母， 在森林里过着自给自足的生活。他变异的时间极早，只有六七岁，人都没长开，和现在的模样也就迷糊能摸到点相似。目击证人只有一位，是住在森林里的原住民。  
当时是新区刚开始筹划的时候，原住民与强拆的队伍起了武装冲突，那一队拆迁队和反抗的原住民们全部身亡。THIRDS把这个案件归到了军民冲突里，半年后的目击证人找上门， 说出了自己离奇的经历。本该在那群人当中的他被救了回来，好生躺在自家床上，只是衣物破损而已。

岳明辉去取证的时候也没有说自己是谁，只是装作一个在森林迷路的游客，跟着灵超在森林里过了大半年狩猎摘菜的种田生活。灵超说他没有名字，岳明辉就叫他儿子，每次提到要离开小孩儿就又哭又闹装可怜。  
直到岳明辉差点被森林里的狼要了一条命，他一个“游客”没有任何自保能力，左臂被咬的血肉模糊。  
灵超见他血淋淋回来整个人吓得一直颤抖。

他说你朝东边走，一直走就能出去了。  
他说你快走森林太危险了我不该留你。  
他说等我长大了出来找你，或者等你不怕了的时候回来找我。  
岳明辉说好。

然后他就晕了过去，等岳明辉醒来的时候已经在森林外边，左臂完好无损，面前是工人霹雳乓啷修新区路的声音。THIRDS勉强确定了灵超的身份，暗中观察，直到贾仁在卧底监控下现过一次原型，成为了明确已知的第三只神兽变异人。

可惜灵超还没有长大森林就没了。  
所以他憎恨人类，憎恨毁了他家的人类，憎恨答应了要回来却没有回来的人类，憎恨再次见面时没有认出他的人类。  
但他又舍不得，因为岳明辉对他和当时一样好，就算现在的岳明辉已经不需要自己的保护。

独角兽远不是神话中纯洁善良的模样。  
他善妒、好战、睚眦必报，只是在岳明辉这个人类的身上节节败退。

 

岳明辉再怎么装疯卖傻，也忘不了他第一次在小孩儿面前漏出左臂纹的那只狼时他阴郁的眼神。

 

九

 

卜凡醒来的时候迷糊看到了一大片的白色，他侧过头，发现了手上挂着的点滴。这个房间仿佛是被人监视了，在他睁眼后不到一分钟就有人开了门。  
“醒了？”进来的是一脸疲惫的岳明辉，他看起来许久没睡，头发杂乱无章。卜凡点了点头，目视着他坐到自己床边的椅子上。

岳明辉上下打量他一眼，从外套兜里掏出一个夹着笔的小本子问道：“你还记得多少？”  
“从跟着贾仁走之后就没有印象了，”卜凡用没有挂水的手敲了敲自己的脑袋，皱着眉头回忆道，“今天几号了？任务怎么样？王子异救出来了吗？”

这家伙倒好，啥也没记着，睡了一场世界就变了天。岳明辉拿起他床头的遥控器打开了电视，连换了几个台无论是新闻频道还是政论节目都在讲同一件事、重复播放着同一段影像。“神兽变异人？”卜凡紧盯着屏幕，琢磨出了这句总结。  
岳明辉挑了挑眉：“你好像并不惊讶？”  
“不，我很惊讶。”卜凡盯着电视屏幕，脑子却飞到了千百里之外，像是在回忆什么，“我很惊讶。”他重复了一遍。

岳明辉看着他攥紧的拳头和输液管里倒流的血液，安慰般地对他讲述了在他晕过去的时候发生的事。他从头开始、从梅拉诺病毒的起源开始讲起，他讲到了第一个变异人出现时所掀起的大波，讲到了在病毒初期时变异人低下的社会地位和隐姓埋名的生活，讲到了THIRDS的成立，讲到了人类和变异人的冲突。  
岳明辉说话又大又广，似乎他只是有很多的看法、有很多的不满想要发泄。但身为THIRDS总部2组的队长，岳明辉不可能让自己脆弱的一面暴露出来，更不能表现出一丝对组织决定的不满，就连现在也似乎只是在单方面的给一个昏睡了十多天的人上课科普，没有一点情绪的流露。  
可卜凡就是看出来了，从岳明辉转着笔的手指、挺直的背脊、满眼的红血丝里看出来了。  
岳明辉讲了种族，讲了信仰，讲了生存，讲了死亡。  
唯独没有讲到自己。

“那你呢？”卜凡终于问了出来，“你怎么样了？受伤了吗？”  
岳明辉当时全身上下一半的骨头都被咬碎了，血流了大半，内脏破损、肌肉撕裂，如果没有灵超的存在，他可能活不过24小时。  
但他笑了笑，回答说没有。

“抓到贾仁了吗？”卜凡疑惑道。  
岳明辉叹了口气，握住了他没有扎针的那只手，“贾仁是第一个变异的神兽变异人，他对于自身力量的控制程度远在王子异之上，那天晚上的战况惨不忍睹，整个郊区被毁了一大半，死伤无数。但王子异原型更大、威力更强，灵超从小变异、血统最纯、体型较小、速度极快，所以最后贾仁没能逃脱。我们本想活捉贾仁进行控制，可目前没有能控制住神兽变异人的东西。贾仁最初逮住王子异就是为了控制他，但控制变异人的合金锁钉住了王子异的所有关节都无法阻止他的变异。”

卜凡皱眉：“你们一开始就知道神兽变异人无法被控制？一开始就知道他们彼此能发现？”  
岳明辉点了点头，“对。”  
“王子异一开始就是为了被捉而卧底的？”  
“对。”  
“那……”

“凡子，”岳明辉安抚的拍了拍他的手背，“我们都知道后果，就连王子异自己也知道。但他没有白白受苦，贾仁以原型被杀，穷奇的尸体对我们的科研和接下来的搜寻都很有帮助。”  
“我不明白，”卜凡强压住怒气，“我不明白变异人对于你们来说是什么样的存在？！为了假大空的东西，更多的人受苦更多的人被杀。贩卖人口根本不是什么难解决的案子，你们却为了钓到大鱼而让更多的变异人被贩卖虐杀，就连自己人也可以装作诱饵送进去。”他情绪逐渐激烈，胸口剧烈地起伏，“你知道被合金钉穿过有多痛吗？你不能，你是人类，你感受到的痛不如我们的百分之一。因为王子异是神兽变异人所以就理所当然地让他忍受超出你们十倍的痛苦？在你们瞒不下去的时候才能脱离苦海？！不，他也根本没有脱离，而是为了人类再一次去和未知的痛苦战斗！为了给人类守住一个这么容易被戳破的秘密，多少无辜的变异人死去？！”

岳明辉握着他的手，身体却将椅子拖着后腿，另一只手伸到了腰间，“凡子，你冷静一点。”  
“你现在是要对我拔枪？！”卜凡眼睛泛红地看着他，怒吼一声，病房里的所有玻璃制品全部粉碎，包括那瓶还剩了大半的吊瓶。  
随着破碎的声音，门外飞速冲进来了几位持枪的THIRDS成员，卜凡从床上蹦哒起来猛地变身，巨大的灰狼压垮了病床，他委屈而愤怒地看着面前的持枪人员们，朝天长啸一声。

“你们全部出去！”岳明辉手还放在自己的腰上没有拔出枪来，“关门！”  
“岳队！”  
岳明辉肃声斥道：“出去！”

 

等房间里只剩下一人一狼的时候，岳明辉才取出了枪扔到了地上，脱掉了队服，只穿着白色的T，他举起双手，缓慢地靠近那只紧绷着背的巨大的灰狼，“凡子，你看，我没有想伤害你。你要是觉得委屈，你就朝我这咬，冲着我来。”他伸出左臂，正好露出了上面狼的纹身。灰狼想都没想咬上了他的小臂，腥甜的血液充斥了他的口腔，如此的熟悉。  
昏暗的地下室、强作镇定的沟通、猩红的血液、还有差点死去的岳明辉。

灰狼猛地松了口，无助地看着岳明辉流血的小臂，垂着尾巴于事无补地慌乱地舔起了那个面容可怖的伤口。岳明辉松了一口气，伸出右手摸了把毛茸茸的狼脑袋，“我就知道你可以克服的，变回来吗？”知道犯了错的大狼耷拉着耳朵，低下了头，抬着眼睛躲闪地看着岳明辉。  
“这样也没关系。”岳明辉笑着坐回了刚才那把椅子，想了想改怎么组织自己的语言，“凡子，你之所以会失控，是因为贾仁给你注射了穷奇的血液。”

 

十

 

“凡子，你之所以会失控，是因为贾仁给你注射了穷奇的血液。”  
灰狼闻言有些茫然，他无措地坐了下来，尾巴着急地拍着地面。岳明辉摸来摸他的脑袋，叹了口气：“穷奇本来就嗜血，所以在你注射了他们所谓的兴奋剂之后不只是性欲大发，食欲也大发。很遗憾我们目前的技术还没有能够正面抗衡神兽变异人血液的东西，但你做的很好，你是唯一一个活下来的试验体。”岳明辉扯了扯嘴角想要做出一个笑的表情。

“你说的话都是真情实意的，我懂，但是穷奇的血液明显对你的情绪有放大作用。贾仁在你之前录的那些所谓的视频我们在他的地下室也找到了不少，被注射了血液的变异人无一不发狂爆体而亡，同样死亡的还有和他们同处一屋的人类试验体。贾仁想要做什么我们不知道，但是肯定的是他有着一个庞大的组织帮他进行这样的试验，我们在地下室发现了一个完整的实验室。贾仁的试验机构肯定不止这一间，专门用来进行派对的地方留有些许痕迹只是为了顺便引人上钩而已。”  
岳明辉沉重道：“你很强大，所以很幸运的活了下来。我们不知道接下来这个未知数会带来什么样的变故，所以你从今天起正式成为我的搭档可以吗？”

灰狼慢慢变回人形，骨骼变化的声音听起来格外可怖，但显然面前的人已经早已习惯。  
卜凡神色疲惫地裸身站在地面，居高临下地看着坐着的岳明辉，他知道岳明辉和自己搭档的主要原因是作为一开始就加入神兽搜寻计划的核心领导人物来监视自己，但他还是止不住内心的窃喜和担忧。

“那洋哥呢？”他问。  
“这个我会处理。”岳明辉眼睛往下望，看向了卜凡的下体，“现在我们聊的是你。”卜凡顺着他的视线低头看了看，再抬头下面也就跟着硬了起来。

 

“挺精神啊？”岳明辉笑着走了过来，半蹲在了他面前，歪着脑袋用手掂量了下沉重的囊袋，“果然够大。”  
“队长……”还没有完全恢复力气的卜凡窘迫地朝后一步，“你的手还得去包扎。”

岳明辉从下面抬着眼看了卜凡一眼，掏出枪飞快地给了墙上的监视器一枪。“我是在做正事，”岳明辉仿佛丝毫不介意还留着血的左臂，右手握住了有凡有小臂粗的性器，“和穷奇血液混杂的还有他们研发的兴奋剂一般的春药，这俩东西在你体内都不是那么好去除的，所以我要确保以后你失控的时候都在我身边，无论是杀欲还是情欲。”他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎无比期待：“我早就想尝尝了。”

岳明辉含住了硕大的龟头，引得卜凡闷哼一声，浑身的血液仿佛都从头至起刷的一下聚集到下体，瞬间又更硬了几分。  
岳明辉惊讶地放开了他，挑起眉毛调笑地看着卜凡，“还能更大？”他伸出舌头，舌尖顺着肿胀的轮廓从上至下地舔到了沉甸甸的囊袋，然后喊着它吮吸。右手一直上下撸动着粗长的性器，传来了令人害羞的粘哒哒的水声。  
“队长……哥……”卜凡低下头，张着唇呼出炙热的气。  
岳明辉从喉咙里发出“嗯？”的一声，重新从头把那根凶器吃进口中。太大的性器抵在他虎牙的两边，岳明辉像是无所谓似的把那家伙往喉咙里送。  
而第一次被人口的卜凡死死咬着下唇，感受着温软湿滑的口腔内壁，忍不住伸出手插进了他队长浓密的头发里，手指越来越用力。  
“哥，我忍不住了。”卜凡明显感觉到了身体里不属于自己的东西在沸腾，方才他因为愤怒而失控的时候并没有明确的感受，而现在当自己的下体被这个从一进队就似乎无时无刻不在勾引着自己的人当成人间美味一般吃进嘴里的时候，他能清清楚感觉到有一股自己控制不了的、沸腾的热气在身体里横冲直撞，在脑子里左右攒动，似乎在阻止他理性思维。

卜凡回过神来的时候已经揪着岳明辉的头发恶狠狠地挺着腰超他喉咙里捅了，岳明辉左臂还留着血，皱着眉伸着舌头让他捅地眼神迷离。他抽出了下面，岳明辉立刻控制不住地因为生理反应干呕了起来。  
卜凡就着扯出他头发的手把人提起，猛地一下推到墙上贴了过去，扯下了岳明辉的裤子让自己的炙热在他的臀缝中摩擦。  
卜凡用尖利的犬牙咬住他的耳洞，伸手探了进去，里面湿软顺滑竟然是做了准备才来的！他用两根手指撑开岳明辉的后庭，龟头抵着那个微微张开的洞口要进不进。压着嗓子冲他耳朵里呼气，“你就等着这个呢是不是？”

岳明辉反着伸出受伤的左手，在身后那人健实的臀肌上捏了一把，糯着声说：“快点儿。”   
岳明辉是个B城人，说话粘声儿，声音稍微轻着带点儿化音出来就像是撒娇似的。  
卜凡猛一下顶进去忍不住发出满足的叹息，“好紧。”他分刻都再忍不了了一般啪啪打起桩来，腹部的肌肉绷起漏出完美的轮廓。岳明辉被顶了几下就忍不住从嘴角泄出的呻吟，手指无力地抠着墙壁，腰越来越塌，到最后只能被背后的小年轻提着腰翘着浑圆的屁股迎接撞击。

卜凡和木子洋不一样，木子洋的性器和他的人一样，优美精致，就算硬到极致也是泛着粉红色长而挺翘的。木子洋在床上喜欢变着花样折腾他，换着各式各样的姿势，时快时慢辗转着要撞不撞，他喜欢看着岳明辉软着嗓子眼角泛红地求他给。  
但卜凡的性器硬到发紫，粗大的一根就像凶器一般毫无章法只是和猛兽一样横冲直撞，就想这么快把岳明辉腰提起来似地弓着背后入，干地岳明辉觉得自己跟只狗一样，只能张嘴无力地喘气。  
要问和谁上床爽一点？  
都爽，一个更长，一个更粗，各有各的爽法。  
岳明辉在迷糊之间还能有空寻思这茬，下一秒就被密集地撞击给干散了思绪，“你，你慢一点儿。”

“一会儿让慢一会儿让快的，”卜凡停下了猛烈的攻击，有一下没一下重创着岳明辉，“你到底想干嘛？”  
咦，怎么又朝着木子洋的上床方式去了？  
岳明辉扶着他的下面抽了出来，后穴立刻欲求不满似得缩紧，他转过身环着卜凡的脖子，翘起一只腿勾住他的腰，压着声音喘道：“抱我起来。”  
卜凡勾嘴一笑，两手抓着他的屁股把人抱了起来，慢慢让他坐进自己的阴茎上。这个体位让那大家伙进得不能更深，岳明辉当即就叫了出声来。  
卜凡把他的腿捞在手肘之间，掐着那圆润的屁股一抬一抬地操干起来。这个深度干得岳明辉觉得胃都快被捅穿了，他靠着粗糙的墙壁，一手环着卜凡的脖子，另一只手捧着他的脸，用大拇指缓缓摸过他的嘴唇。

“舌头伸出来，狗狗。”  
卜凡听话地伸出了舌头，就被那调皮的手指勾住，引到了对面人的嘴里。卜凡一遍把人压在墙上亲，下体不住往上顶，手用力给他屁股一巴掌这人就会哼唧一声缩着下面惩罚似地咬一咬他的嘴唇。  
卜凡的嘴唇很厚，岳明辉喜欢伸着舌头舔两口再用嘴唇汗珠子他的下唇。因为如果一对视这只坏狗狗就会故意伸出舌头舔他自己的下唇，一副诱惑的模样，岳明辉故意收一下下面就会逗得着人马上咬上来，根本稳不住。

换了三四个姿势岳明辉终于受不了了，他撑住墙回头埋冤地瞪着卜凡，“你快射啊？”  
“等你再射一次？”卜凡笑着到，加快了下身的速度。“你特么！”岳明辉刚想开骂就被这突如其来的攻击给干的语言破碎，“啊啊啊，慢点，我操……慢点，我要射了…….”卜凡不但没有减速，还禁锢住了岳明辉准备安抚自己下面的手，直直冲着前列腺撞把人活活操射了今天的第三次，这次出来的都是近乎透明的前列腺液了。

岳明辉浑身的关节都透着粉，他在高潮后的余韵中顺着墙夹着大腿坐到地上有一下没一下地抽搐着，“你这也……太猛了。”岳明辉瞪人一眼，看着就像撒娇一般。  
卜凡走过去半蹲着，把着自己的下面在岳明辉泛红的脸上拍打了两下，“乖，给我吃出来。”岳明辉没有好气地白他一眼，这时显得却含娇带媚起来。他老老实实帮人口了出来，被射了满满一脸。

 

正打着颤穿裤子呢，门直接被打开，一个卜凡没见过的穿着白大褂的生面孔面无表情眯缝着眼看着半裸的岳明辉。卜凡一个箭步过去挡住他，呲着牙从喉咙里发出犬类警告的声音，丝毫不介意自己是全裸。  
白大褂低头看了眼卜凡的活儿，挑了挑眉毛，伸了脖子过去，“老岳，拴好了。”  
“得叻。”岳明辉套上裤子拍拍卜凡的肩，“1组医疗队的徐圣恩，CPD，熊猫，清心寡欲的你的主治医生。”  
卜凡瞪着这个主治医师让开了身。  
“不敢不敢，你怕才是他主治医师，我还没来打过照面儿呢就完事儿了。”徐圣恩啧啧嘴，“哎哟我操，这个还没治好你手又怎么了，玩儿的大啊？”

岳明辉耸耸肩，“我那有独角兽。”  
“你牛行了吧。”相信科学的医生翻了个白眼，“我给开了几管长效镇定剂，刹不住车了再使。卜凡你穿好衣服跟我再去做个最后的检测就出院吧，老岳我这二组成员基本也都可以出院了，你过来签个字。”  
岳明辉过去在他拿来的资料上简单地看了两眼签了字，重新套上了血糊的白T。“行，凡子，我先回去了，回见。”

 

 

总部的初步构想是这样的，和平大道的案子基本上已经结了，凶手的确是灵超没错，参与作案的还有他的那两个“父母”。那两只鹰是在灵超刚出森林的时候遇到的，本想打劫差点没被弄死，灵超从小心思活络，收买了二人，弄了个假身份。虽然人是他杀的，但没法直接定罪，一是压根没有关于神兽变异人的法律，而是THIRDS现在的实力根本关不住他，要是动用己方的神兽变异人又弄的个大战的下场劳民伤财。  
考虑到在穷奇一战中灵超的表现、独角兽独一无二的治愈力、还有他对岳明辉的恋父情结，总部决定让他将功补过，以THIRDS成员的身份加入接下来的神兽搜寻计划，死马当成活马医。

岳明辉这还没走到门口呢家和对面的门就同时打开了，就像是等在家里的宠物总能听出主人的脚步声一般。木子洋阴沉着脸灵超含着泪两个人推搡着把他弄回房间，灵超捧着他的手眼泪一颗颗掉在伤口上，“这怎么又受伤了？”  
“不碍事，这不是有你吗？”岳明辉用右手揉了揉小孩儿柔软的头发。  
木子洋坐在沙发的另一边，眼见地直接捞起他的T恤，沉下了眼，“你跟他做了？”灵超也猛地抬头，眼神犀利地打量着岳明辉腰上和胸上的痕迹，见他看过来马上就可怜巴巴含着泪疗伤。  
“你说什么呢！还有未成年在这儿！”岳明辉拍了木子洋的脑袋一下，看着手上的伤差不多好了，他温柔道，“超儿，哥哥们聊点事，你先出去玩会儿好吗？”

灵超点点头，乖巧地出门。  
一出去脸就变了。  
玩会儿？整个大院的人看到他就绕路走，跟谁玩儿？谁玩儿的过他？

 

木子洋抱着双臂靠在沙发上，一脸阴沉地盯着岳明辉。岳明辉靠在他肩上组织着语言：“洋洋。”  
“别过来，一身狗臭。”木子洋往旁边躲了躲，示意他有事说事。  
其实他的这个反应已经比岳明辉料想的要好很多倍了，以前的木子洋一发火屋子里的东西连带着他自己都要遭殃，现在居然就是出言讽刺几句。

岳明辉不知道的是木子洋心里怕死了。  
自从在那个地下室看到了半死不活的岳明辉之后，木子洋终于认识到了天不怕地不怕的自己最害怕的东西是什么，因为他亲眼目睹了。  
他开始改变自己的脾气，控制住自己的占有欲，他能忍了。和其他人上床也好，多年瞒着自己任务也好，早就认识灵超也好，他都能忍。  
只要，只要岳明辉还活着。

“洋洋，卜凡的情况你也知道了。”岳明辉叹了口气，没有在靠近，“总部现在需要我随时监控保护他。”  
木子洋冷笑一声：“那小屁孩儿更厉害怎么没让你监控他？”  
“灵超的确需要监控，但他目前还是相对安全的。”岳明辉想要摸摸木子洋的头发，被他侧头躲开了，“穷奇的血液注射是未知的，所以总部想让我和卜凡搭档。”

一直憋着气的木子洋伸出长腿一脚把茶几踹翻，不够解气似得又上去把木头踩断，“那我呢？”他颤着声看向岳明辉，“我从军校出来就和你搭档了，你一手把我带出来，现在是要放弃我了？！”  
岳明辉连忙起身拉住他的手又被恶狠狠甩开。  
“你一直对卜凡示好我忍了，你和他上床我忍了，只要你活着，我这些都能忍，”木子洋直直地看着他，大猫金色的瞳孔泛着委屈的光，“但是我对你来说到底算个什么？就是在必要的时候用一用的按摩棒吗？”

“木子洋！”岳明辉皱着眉用力把他推回沙发坐好，“我怎么对你的你还不知道吗？是谁先开始这段关系的你还不知道吗？”  
木子洋嗤笑一声：“我倒成错的那个了？”  
“你没错，”岳明辉吐出一口气，“是我错以为你长大了。”

那是因为我怕我长大了独当一面了，你就不要我了。  
木子洋捏紧了拳头，狠狠砸向墙壁，“你要我怎么样？”

“总部要你和灵超搭档，”岳明辉站起身，几天没睡在医院和信息楼四处奔波的他此时此刻被扑头盖脸的疲惫所笼罩，他带不了这么多孩子了，“我认为你有能力作为负责人监控灵超。”  
“好。”木子洋咬牙切齿应了，“既然你这么认为了。”

岳明辉起身走向浴室，他扶着门揉了揉额头，“洋洋，我太累了，我需要一个无论身负什么任务都能服从命令的搭档，而不是一个只会哭闹争宠发脾气的孩子。”

 

十一

木子洋摔了门出去，看到了坐在自己门口的灵超。在岳明辉面前一副乖巧模样的小孩儿现在挂着一脸幸灾乐祸的笑看着木子洋，“被赶走了？”  
“起开。”木子洋冷着脸道。  
“我都听到了，”灵超站起身拍拍屁股，绕着木子洋走了一圈轻轻靠在他门边的墙上，“真可怜。”

正在拿着钥匙开门的木子洋松了手一拳就要抡上去，小孩眼也没眨一下伸手接住了他的拳头，翘着嘴角笑嘻嘻道：“你打不过我，你也抢不过那只狼，你只是只没人要的野猫。”  
木子洋金色的眸子里透出危险的光芒，漏出尖利的牙冲着小孩儿愤怒地嘶了一声。  
“你朝这咬，”灵超伸着脖子欠嗖嗖晃悠：“我还住在岳明辉家呢，你猜我被咬了他会怪谁？”  
“你别得意，”木子洋把人推在门上，撑出手臂把小孩儿禁锢在自己双臂之间的阴影里，“我至少拥有过他，而你，你在他眼里只是个未成年的小屁孩儿。”  
“木子洋，”灵超曲了腿一脚把高大的男人踹到了对面的墙上，面无表情道，“我们走着瞧。”

 

岳明辉这一觉睡了足足一整天，等他起来的时候发现自己躺在一片柔软的黑色绒毛里，肚子格外的重。他抬了抬头，看到了身边缩成一团脑袋放在自己肚皮上的黑豹。  
岳明辉叹了口气，顺着大猫的鼻子往上挠着他的毛，大猫喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜地满足声，睁开了金色的眸子。他委屈地看着自己的主人，用湿漉漉的鼻头朝岳明辉的肩窝供了供，眼睛看着他翻了个身露出肚皮。  
这是他们有冲突以来木子洋第一次主动服软，露着肚皮求摸的样子仿佛只是一只宠物猫在撒娇。

岳明辉笑着抱着他的脑袋呼噜肚子里的毛，大猫伸出舌头舔了一口他的头发，像是在帮他顺毛一般，岳明辉知道这是木子洋正在给自己道歉。  
他们之前很多事都不用用言语说，不是因为不需要沟通，而是木子洋本身是个极度厌恶沟通的人，有了矛盾不是憋着就是发火。一直处于这种病态的关系之中总有一个人会先崩溃，总有一个人会先服软，这个人就是木子洋。

岳明辉在大猫的额头上亲了一口，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的大鼻子。大猫看着他，慢慢从身体里发出了骨骼变化的声。身上的毛发开始褪去，黑色的绒毛渐渐变成人类的皮肤，这是他们认识这么多年以来，木子洋第一次在岳明辉面前变回人形。  
刚变完身的男人虚弱地躺在床上，半眯着眼看着岳明辉，“早上好。”  
“早上好。”像刚才在大猫额头上亲吻一样，岳明辉在人形的木子洋鼻尖上也留下了一吻。

“岳哥，”木子洋很少这么叫他，“我以后都听你的。”  
岳明辉翻过身抱住他的脑袋，在他耳朵上吻了一下，“谢谢你。”他看不到木子洋的表情，不知道木子洋眼睛泛红，也不知道他藏在被子里的手因为害怕被抛弃而颤抖。

 

 

两人到科研中心的时候，卜凡和灵超已经到了，见他们过来灵超饶有趣味地看了木子洋一眼。  
“哟早。”拿着本本的熊猫徐圣恩走过来抽出把椅子坐着，“我长话短说了各位。假设穷奇的神兽培养计划是一个即使他死了之后还会进行的实验组织，那么我们也不能落后。之前也不是没有想过试一试，但考虑到道德问题没有进行，如今是不得不开始了。如果他们的研究有了更好的进展，那么一个拥有着残暴神兽血液攻击力极强的亚穷奇其他物种变异人军队并不是不可能。”

看到其余四人并没有反应，徐圣恩接着往下讲，“通过在穷奇战事发地点所留下的那一点试验数据得出卜凡是唯一一个存活下来的实验物，其余小型、非肉食变异人都没有活下来。”  
他看着岳明辉开始皱眉，阻止了他准备插的话，“我们准备把我方的神兽变异人血液也用来做科研，但值得考虑的是，哪一只？独角兽我估计哈，应该相对温和，没有冒犯的意思，你本来也是草食，只是性格……暴戾了一点。”徐圣恩看着灵超的表情斟酌着用词，“你在战斗中能起一定作用，但与众不同的绝对能力还是治愈。你也知道军方比起治愈能力，更想要的是绝对的攻击力，所以想来问问你们的意思。”

徐圣恩抬眼扫了一眼他们，眼神落在了木子洋身上，“你想要谁的血液？”  
“不行！”岳明辉拍桌而起，“组织不是这么给我说的！”  
“坐下！组织当然不可能给你说！”徐圣恩皱着眉呵斥道：“你们一群用武力的人只知道打打杀杀怎么可能给你们讲科研工作？你以为就你的队会接受注射吗？蔡徐坤今天晚上就要被试验了！”

岳明辉坐回座位，不可置信，“什么？？”  
“是的，”徐圣恩在自己手里拿的本子里翻了翻，抽出一张照片，上面是个笑容阳光的男孩，“这是THIRDS的另外一位神兽变异人，陈立农。F省分部3组队长，变异时15岁，正统军校出身，成绩优异。最开始变异并未发现是神兽，直至成年后武力、体型、能力都相继有了正常变异人的提高。”  
他翻了翻找出另一张照片，像素极低，只能看见一头白色的生物飞在半空。“他是我们所发现的第一只可以飞行的哺乳类动物变异人，一头纯白色、虎斑呈褐色的老虎。同为猫科，我们打算在3组蔡徐坤，2组木子洋，1组林彦俊身上同时试验。”

岳明辉道，“我不同意！”  
“你没有资格不同意！”徐圣恩也拍了拍桌子，“组织给我们科研部门直接下达的命令！我们所做出的决定只要当事人同意，我管这些人属于你们哪个分部的哪个队伍都他妈得来！”

木子洋扯了扯岳明辉的手，把他拉来坐下，“徐教授，您继续。”  
徐圣恩瞪着本来就不大的眼睛气呼呼坐下，“不只是这些人，独角兽的血液我们等会儿也会抽几管，陆续在草食和人类身上试验。”

“你们为了达到目定，真是不把命当回事啊。”卜凡冷嘲一句，冰冷地看着这个昨天还谎称是自己主治医生实则是科研中心负责人的之一的熊猫。  
徐圣恩义正严辞：“为了人类的未来，必要的牺牲是无可避免的。”卜凡嗤笑一声，仿佛听到了天大的笑话：“人类的未来……？”

岳明辉伸手在他肩上捏了捏，示意他冷静。  
徐圣恩缓了口气，“想必你们也能看出来，目前出现的四只神兽，除了独角兽以外，都在东方神话中有迹可循。王子异变异之后的龙并不是广传中的金色，而是……”  
“青色。”木子洋接道，“青龙白虎朱雀玄武？难道你们猜测四神兽都存在？”

“不是猜测，”卜凡抱着双臂回忆道，“我见过。”  
“什么？！”其余四人均惊讶道。

徐圣恩气地跳将起来，“你怎么现在才说！”  
“我以为我们一群用武力的人不用给你搞科研的讲我们打打杀杀的事？”卜凡斜着眼怼得熊猫暴跳如雷无话可说，“这件事恐怕连岳哥都不知道，我一个被军校开除的人能进入THIRDS的原因。”

 

十二

 

卜凡在军校其实成绩非常好，但他出身并不好。母亲是人类，父兄均是变异人，都是灰狼。  
在政府刚开始实施变异人登记政策的时候，相关法律法规都相当不完善，数以万计的变异人等在登记处门口成群结队等着注册，期间发生无数次大规模暴动。母亲在学校当老师，由于家庭组成全是肉食性变异人常常收到排挤。  
你怎么活下来的啊？  
他们饿了会不会想吃你啊？  
那时对于变异群体无知的青春期学生总是会这么问。

他的父母带着当时刚变异的长兄去登记的时候正好发生了暴乱，被身边的肉食变异不幸咬死。父亲悲痛中暴走变身，什么都没做就被警方当场击毙。剩下唯一的长兄，以社会动乱和杀人凶手儿子的身份带着他长大。他的父兄从来没有猎食过其余变异人，一辈子勤勤恳恳，却因为莫须有的罪名被压制了一生。  
因为父亲不实的案底长兄被当时的公司开除，只能干着最下等的活路，领着最辛薄的工资，被当时的THIRDS不定期捉回去进行动乱心理测评。两兄弟像是活在监视下一样心惊胆战。  
但是卜凡足够优秀，在上大学之前遇到了改革，军校开放申请，不介意家庭前科，只看本人履历。  
卜凡争气，领着全奖上了学，天真地企图自己进入THIRDS来改变变异人生存的现状。可直到他进入那一个小社会才知道这是不可能的，可怕的并不是原型狰狞的变异人，而是所谓无害的人类。  
人类的丑恶嘴脸，他从小看到大。

 

所以在他的犯罪心理学老师打着科研的名义让卜凡用原型上他的时候，卜凡咬死了他。军校为了息事宁人压下了消息，说只要你不公开，我们让你顺利毕业进入军区，不去THIRDS，去更高级的人类军方。  
卜凡当时就说放你妈的屁吧，求我也不去了。  
我努力这么多年想要试图改变的世界，早就被丑恶的人类给占据了。

他回到家，发现哥哥已经被学校虏去以改善生活的名义监视。他当时万念俱灰，恨不得冲回去杀个痛快。可那时候的卜凡还不是一只巨型灰狼，他只是个初出茅庐、受了太多苦难的小孩子而已。  
他还不够强。  
于是卜凡收拾了行囊，销声匿迹，让政府无可监视，飞去了中东，加入了雇佣兵。

 

在政治动乱战乱纷飞的地方最能让人成长，卜凡杀过人喝过血开过荤，他在枪林弹雨中学到了在军校里面一辈子都学不到的东西。  
他还遇到了一个人。  
那里的亚洲人并不多，更别说是长得那么漂亮的亚洲人了。  
他有着一头亚麻色的齐肩长发，阳光闪过就像是打在金色的麦田上一般，五官美得像是个根本不该存在在这个地方的仙子，雇佣军团的人称他为东方美人。  
他雌雄莫辨，杀人却事手起刀落地痛快。和卜凡不一样，这位美人是一个享受着战火，享受着死亡，享受着杀戮的人。  
他似乎也不缺钱，身边总有在战地最难获得的水果和食物，待在那似乎只是为了自己高兴。

“Where are you from？”卜凡记得自己第一次在酒馆里朝他搭讪。  
那人只是上下打量他一眼说，“Sex, 2000 dollars. ”

卜凡哭笑不得，听出了他的口音，“我没那个意思。”  
“啊？难得看个人顺眼。”他遗憾道，“真不试试？”  
“我没那么多钱。”卜凡挠挠头。  
那美人没劲道，“你跑这不赚钱干嘛？”  
“变强。”  
“哟，傻孩子，那你跟着那群人学的到个屁。”美人咕噜咕噜灌着酒，朝着卜凡跟的那群人挑了挑眉，勾得那些灰头土脸的雇佣兵们直冲着这边吹口哨，“跟着哥哥我，学得可多多了。”他笑着用翘着二郎腿的脚尖勾了勾卜凡的下体，把当时的小伙子羞得满脸通红，引的整个酒馆的人哄堂大笑。

然后卜凡就跟着这位东方美人一起行动了，他接的活比以前卜凡接的那些要危险的多，钱也要拿得多得多。  
等卜凡决定回国的时候，已经是几年之后。  
他问那人想不想回国。  
那人说，与其在一个尔虞我诈享受着假和平的国家被监视着等待战争的爆发，我更喜欢自由自在地在战争的中心感受着直来直往的枪炮。  
他对于卜凡来说亦父亦兄、亦师亦友，卜凡舍不得。

“不要告诉别人你见过我。”他向卜凡告别，“除非是世界大变战争爆发的时候，那时我自然会在战火的中心。”他转身，骤然跃起，化作一身尾翼五彩身体赤红的巨鸟，身上犹如烈焰缠绕，瞬间消失在卜凡眼前。

 

“凤……凤凰……?”徐圣恩听得如痴如醉，“凤为雄鸟，凰为雌鸟，他雌雄莫辨，美如仙子，肯定是凤凰没错了！”  
“不。”卜凡肯定到，“他应该是朱雀。”  
木子洋点点头认同道，“的确有传说解释凤凰的原型是朱雀。按现在所得知的信息来说，是朱雀的可能性更大。”

“那你不就成了一个拥有穷奇血液的以朱雀为师的灰狼了？”灵超捧着脸，眼睛却盯着木子洋，做了个喵的口型挑衅道。  
徐圣恩抖着手指记录下来，“这个消息我要马上上报，你等着。”  
“先别忙，”岳明辉握住他的手，虽然他是人类，但当兵好几年想要困住一个草食科研人员并不是什么难事，“他的故事还没有讲完。”

 

卜凡冲岳明辉翘起嘴角，接着讲了下去。  
他本以为自己这几年过得神不知鬼不觉，哪知道飞机一降落就看到了十余人的军队等在停机坪。  
接他的人听故事的都不陌生，就是目前THIRDS总部的负责人韩沐伯。他不仅知道卜凡这些年在哪，还知道他怎么处的境，干了什么事，见了什么人。  
“卜凡，我诚恳地请求你加入THIRDS。你作为疑似神兽变异人的目击证人，作为腐朽体制的受害者，作为作战能力极强的军人，是我们现在不可或缺的人才。”  
卜凡对此却是嗤之以鼻，“我不想成为你们政治斗争的棋子。”

“我们也不想把你当作棋子，你是我们的助力，是我们试图做出改变中极大的助力。”韩沐伯本就一脸正直，他双手握着卜凡的手说出这话的时候，心里还存着那么一丝改变世界企图的卜凡就被拐进了THIRDS里。  
他选择了2组，不仅仅是因为2组组长漂亮的履历，还有就是自己曾经敬佩的教官、传奇一般的学长木子洋也在那里。

故事到这里，也就是如今。

“哪知道不仅进来了，还把学长的墙角给翘喽。”灵超乐呵呵道，收到岳明辉温柔而无奈的眼神吐了吐舌头。  
“所以圣恩，你听到了，”岳明辉抽出了腰间的枪对准了这位教授，“你的上级似乎和我们的上级并不是同一个，卜凡见过朱雀这件事如果韩沐伯不说，你就假装不知道吧。”

徐教授神色一沉，“老岳，你这是什么意思？”  
岳明辉还没有回答，灵超一眨眼的功夫已经在徐圣恩身边喂了一颗药，手掌一击他的喉咙让人咽了下去。  
“徐教授，我知道您相信科学。”小独角兽睁着眼睛一脸无辜地说，“但您刚才吃掉的是独角兽角磨成粉之后制作的胶囊，如果没有没有定时每个月来找我的话，恐怕就活不下去继续做科研了。”  
徐圣恩眯着眼睛，捏紧了拳头，“好，好！”他连说了几声好，“老岳你可是真的找了不少好帮手啊。”  
“不敢当，”岳明辉笑着放下了枪，“继续说正事吧。”

徐圣恩用力扯了扯衣领，不甘地瞪了他一眼，“卜凡和灵超跟我来，我们需要抽你们两个的血液。木子洋，待会儿会有其他人带你去做身体检查。”

等他们仨人离开之后，偌大的会议室就只剩了岳明辉和木子洋两个人。两个有用的变异人被叫走，留下了这个没有的试验品。  
岳明辉坐下，握住了木子洋的手。  
木子洋能够感到他手心的冰冷，转过手扣住岳明辉的五指，侧脸去观察岳明辉的表情。  
“洋洋，”松懈下来的岳明辉声音有些颤抖，“我不想你去做这个实验，你也听到了，贾仁秘密做了那么多实验只有卜凡一个人活下来了。”  
“我必须做，”木子洋垂着眼，转身伸过另一只手，包裹住自己队长的手企图给他传递自己的温度，“灵超是神兽变异人，卜凡身体里流着穷奇的血液，只有我，只有我什么都不是。”

岳明辉转过脸，直视着他的眼睛。  
木子洋刚毕业的时候还只是个长着刺的愣头青，做事蛮不讲理全凭自己心意。但他本职是个狙击手，他的浮躁不能让他专心于自己的工作。  
岳明辉不知道自己花了多少心思，用了多少年才和这只容易炸毛的大猫有了如今的默契。  
他们俩什么事都争，一个有着自己的骄傲，一个不想承认人类不够强。他们比着谁能破更多的案、谁能爆更多的头，甚至在床上也争着谁能让对方更欲罢不能。  
岳明辉本是个丝毫不顾及情事的人，他放荡而不羁，早出晚归，从没有在一段稳定的情感中处过，总是随心所欲。  
木子洋一边看不惯这样，一边又不服气，他想像不到是什么样的人才能在让这么争强好胜的人伏于身下。想着想着事情就变了味，他开始想象岳明辉在床第之间的模样，他开始窥伺岳明辉在T恤下漏出的肌肤，他开始忍不住触碰，忍不住调情，忍不住在发情期的时候上了他。  
岳明辉也没有很惊讶，他能从大猫充斥着欲望的眼睛里看出他对自己身体的渴望，于是两个人在床第之间的关系就渐渐稳定下来。岳明辉于木子洋也是亦父亦兄、亦师亦友、似爱而非。

但猛的一下当时青涩阳光充满棱角的少年已经变成了如今争强好胜阴暗善妒的猛兽了。  
岳明辉注视着他金色的眼睛，里面再也没有了当年自信如火的热，只剩下了忧郁悲伤的凉。  
木子洋从未提过他想要的是什么，岳明辉也从未给出过任何承诺。  
岳明辉远没有他看上去的那么成熟镇定。他其实无比茫然，他不知道该如何处理两个人之间的关系。  
茫然的人伸出手，用手背轻轻划过木子洋的脸，大猫顺势歪着脑袋蹭了蹭他的手。  
岳明辉开口，声音苦涩：“洋洋，你说了以后都听我的。”  
木子洋垂着脑袋抬眼看着岳明辉，“但我想比他们更强。”

 

木子洋被实验人员带走的时候灵超和卜凡也回来了，卜凡心情似乎一直不太好，他看着神情疲惫的岳明辉道，“你没有什么想问我的吗？”  
岳明辉缓缓抬眼望着他，“问什么？”  
“我对朱雀，是不是和洋哥对你一样？”卜凡低头看着他，显得格外高大。  
岳明辉疲惫地揉揉太阳穴，“我为什么想知道那个？”  
“不一样，”显然对这个答案并不满意的卜凡捏紧了拳头，自顾自地说：“我对他和对你也不一样，但可能这你也并不想知道。”  
岳明辉揉着太阳穴的手一顿，卜凡接道，“你是人类。”说完便走出了会议室。

旁边一直看戏的灵超这时坐到了岳明辉身边，脑袋靠在他肩上挽住了他的手，甜甜地道，“我抽完了血好痛的，我们一起去吃冰激凌好不好？”  
岳明辉无奈地揉了揉他的脑袋，感谢上天这时身边还有个小甜心发着光，小棉袄一般给自己干涸的心灌着糖水。他应着“好好好”起身拖着这个小牛皮糖出了门。  
哪知道这个小棉袄小甜心嘴角带着得逞的笑幸灾乐祸地冲着实验室吐了吐舌头。

 

鹬蚌相争，谁得利？

 

十三

你是人类。不是变异人。  
卜凡走出门的时候一直在想这个问题，他不知道自己和岳明辉这样算什么，他甚至不知道木子洋和岳明辉算什么。他感觉岳明辉似乎是只万花丛中过都能花粉也不沾的蜜蜂，他让木子洋变成了和自己印象里的学长完全不一样的人，他能让一只世上已知的第四只神兽变异人死心塌地只听他的，他甚至让自己钢筋一般的直男都能在两句挑逗之后硬得发痛。  
岳明辉到底是个什么？  
他是个人类，一个卜凡憎恨的人类。

卜凡本来只想做一个普普通通的2组成员为了社会安定出一分力，慢慢做出改变。  
但他知道世界不可能一直这么平淡下去，他见过朱雀，他知道这个世界还有许多未知的东西等着被人发掘，没想到这么快就到了那个时候。

卜凡在外面晃荡到了下午，接到了岳明辉的电话。  
“你在哪？”  
“大院里。”卜凡抬头看了看周围匆忙行走的THIRDS成员，他们里面有人类，有变异人，都因为神兽变异人的出现而突然加大了工作量。他们有的人可能是想要惩奸除恶抓住更多坏人的变异人，有的可能只是为了找一份稳定的文职工作而进入政府组织的人类。  
只有自己和他们全都不一样，背负着仇恨，背负着梦想，装作他们中的一员，听从指挥。

“回宿舍收拾东西吧，上面让我们搬家。”  
卜凡皱了皱眉头，“搬去哪里？”  
“中区别墅，和神兽变异人相关的人全部都转移到大院中区别墅，离科研中心更近一些。”岳明辉声音柔和，“我们四个一起，没有其他人。”

卜凡捏紧了手机，从脚底升起的烦躁又在身体里胡乱冲撞，他想象着岳明辉现在疲惫无奈的样子，强咽了下去，道了声好。

 

新的别墅虽然不算大，但已经比以前的studio好了很多，一共四层，最上面两层是卧室，下面分别是客厅厨房餐厅和小型的健身房。  
岳明辉和两个弟弟搬完家的时候天已经黑了，他中途听到过一次警报，但大院里每周都在不同的地方有各种警报，只要不在自己的区里也不用刻意留意。  
岳明辉有木子洋的钥匙，帮他把东西也全部搬了过来。他看到他衣柜里的衣服，一大半都被自己穿过，一大半都被自己洗过，他看到木子洋桌子上放着他的毕业照，自信、狂妄、不可一世。岳明辉收走他的全部东西，发现每一样里面都有一份自己的回忆。

岳明辉选择住三层，三层另一间房本来想理所当然留给木子洋，要把东西放过去的时候才猛然想到木子洋已经不是他的搭档了，这才把东西搬到了四楼。  
木子洋回来的时候快有十点了，他表情阴郁，二话没说就把岳明辉按到沙发上亲了上去。

“洋洋！”岳明辉伸手挡了一下他，“去我房间。”  
两个人上了楼就直接倒在了床上，明天木子洋就要接受注射了，不知道这会不会是最后一次。

 

木子洋把人摁在床上亲吻，空着的手直接拉下了岳明辉的裤子，手指往下一插发现这个人已经做好了准备工作，于是直接提枪上阵。从他回来就没说过一句话，岳明辉一边喘息着一边担忧地撩开了木子洋的头发，发现他通红着眼竟是满含着泪水。  
“洋洋，”他柔声叫他，心疼地捧着他的脸吻上他的鼻尖，“别哭。”  
大猫的泪水顺着高挺的鼻子流下来聚集到了鼻尖，滴到了岳明辉的唇上。两人经历了最沉默的一次性爱，只有彼此的喘息和呻吟。

 

“怎么了？检查结果不好吗？”完事之后的岳明辉靠着床背，抚摸着木子洋的头发，大猫躺着，眼神直直看着天花板。  
“岳明辉，”他终于说了，声音干哑，“林彦俊死了。”  
顺着他头发的手顿在了原地，木子洋没有看他的表情继续道，“蔡徐坤暴走，咬死了观察室的五个科研人员，被镇定剂强压下来，血压极不稳定，还没有脱离危险期。”  
“……小尤呢？”  
木子洋吞咽了一下唾沫，才发现口中干涸，“很不好，他很不好。”

岳明辉声音颤抖，问道，“为什么我没有收到任何消息？”  
“因为我想自己告诉你，”木子洋坐起了身，被子滑落下来漏出他肌肉线条及其完美的上身，他这才看向了岳明辉，金色的眸子满含不舍，“我怕现在不说恐怕就没有机会了。”  
“你别说！”岳明辉伸手捂住他的嘴急道，“你好了之后自己给我说！”

木子洋摇摇头，抓住岳明辉的手腕，他这时才发现这个瘦得只剩骨头了。  
木子洋抓着他的手吻了一口，“我爱你。”

 

灵超顺着楼梯扶手滑下来才发现卜凡坐在三楼楼梯间的阶梯上，他挑了挑眉，坐到了这只大狗的身边，手肘抵在膝盖上捧着脸，“听墙角？”  
“我也不想听，”卜凡烦躁地揉了揉头发。  
“你在担心什么？他实验失败了，你的胜算更大；他就算成功了，岳明辉也不会回应他。”灵超的手指有一下没一下敲打着自己的脸，“他不想失去任何一个人，所以他不会给任何一个人承诺。”  
卜凡斜他一眼，没有说话。

灵超笑笑，“你和那只家猫啊，一个揣着明白装糊涂，一个本身糊涂装明白，谁也没比谁好点。”  
“那你又算什么？”卜凡皱着眉，“看笑话的人？”  
灵超伸出手摇了摇食指，“我是赢家。”

 

 

第二天很不巧是个电闪雷鸣的阴天，木子洋一早就离开了这个新家，自以为神不知鬼不觉。却不知道在其余三人吃早饭的时候岳明辉接到了科研中心的电话。

“老岳啊，我们想了想你还是让那小独角兽过来吧，小洋这次我们真没什么把握。”  
“为什么？步骤不都是一样的吗？”岳明辉停下了手上的动作，窗外的雨声似乎瞬间消失，所有的听觉都聚集在了这通电话里。  
电话对面的人也很无奈：“可不是吗？但是他要注射的是龙血啊。”

岳明辉的手机滑落在了地上，他猛的一下腿软地快要站不住，被眼疾手快地卜凡扶住。

 

木子洋躺在病床上，看向了窗外。

窗外的暴雨阑珊，淋不湿屋内的你。  
我是暴雨，你还是你。

 

十四

“同种猫科的神兽变异人血液注射都能致死！何况是未知物种的！我要中断试验！”岳明辉慌乱的拿起外套就准备出门，背卜凡拦在了门口。  
卜凡转头对灵超说，“小弟，你先去科研中心那边。”灵超一边嘟哝着谁是你小弟一边老老实实出了门。

“岳哥，洋哥想必已经和你说的很清楚了，他是铁了心要参加这个实验，你是中断不了的。”卜凡握住岳明辉的双肩强迫他冷静。  
岳明辉深呼吸了一下，反握住卜凡的手，“他有的时候根本不知道自己在做什么，根本不考虑后果。他不考虑我来帮他考虑。”  
“是吗？你们床伴的身份也是他不考虑后果的结果吗？你所谓的考虑就是一边和他维持床伴身份一边来勾搭我吗？”卜凡怒极反笑。  
岳明辉别过脸，“我现在不想说这个。”

“你总是不想说，总是有冠冕堂皇的理由来为自己解脱。”卜凡松开了禁锢他的手，“你给了灵超一个你根本不会兑现的回去的承诺，你在洋哥知道自己生死未卜对你表白的时候蒙混过关，你在招惹了我之后又一副公事公办的模样。你现在装模作样的要去中断试验算什么？那么多变异人被实验你都可以冷眼旁观为什么只到了威胁你利益的时候你才想要去阻止？！”

 

——————————————  
“我爱你。”

岳明辉搂过木子洋的脖子给了他一个吻，“洋洋，我现在不能给你任何答复。” “我知道，你听着就好了。”木子洋苦笑了一下，“我也不知道为什么会爱你，但想通的时候似乎一切都有了解释。”

“我不能给你答复，是因为我想在你撑过去之后告诉你，所以你一定要活着。”

——————————————

“灵超给我讲了你们怎么认识的，我们也听到了你们的对话。”卜凡咬着后槽牙稳定着自己越来越失控的情绪，“洋哥在听着你说大话的时候也一定听到了我们的对话。谁也不想听，可我们是变异人，我们注定了和你们人类不一样。敏锐的五感、健硕的身体、还有低下的社会地位。”  
岳明辉摇着头拒绝继续听下去，想要转身走人。

“你既然这么在乎木子洋会不会死，为什么在贾仁要给我注射的时候一声不吭呢？”卜凡的一句话让他定在了原地。  
岳明辉的手放在沙发背上，微微有些颤抖，无措地用指尖抠着麻布料上起的球。“我当时不知道……”  
“岳明辉！”卜凡提高了声音，“你是为数不多知道贾仁身份的人，你会不知道？你会不知道我又将成为一个被他实验的试验品？”

岳明辉没有说话，但他有很多想说的，不能说的。  
他当然知道暴走有多痛，卜凡暴走之后第一个直接伤害的人就是他，卜凡只记得自己受伤，却不知道自己当时内脏破损、肌肉撕裂、命悬一线。  
他当然知道自由有多难，他本是一个梦想着去国外学习音乐悠闲过一生的公子哥，却因为父母的身份被迫参军从小受训。  
他当然知道人类有多恶毒，他的父母因为人类之间政治斗争被迫害到声败名裂、尸骨无存。  
他当然知道卜凡有多恨，他刚加入THIRDS就被派去了森林直接接触当时一无所知的神兽变异人，一去大半年没有任何总部的人来寻找支援。  
他的苦，他的恨，不比他们中间的任何人少，但他不能说、不想说。

“木子洋不行，我就可以是吗？”卜凡站在餐桌旁，窗外是倾盆大雨，屋里没有开灯，高大的灰狼孤零零的站着，想要抓住最后一根稻草。  
岳明辉转过了身，他看不清背着光的卜凡，只是走过去握住了他的手，“谁都不行。”

卜凡反握住这根稻草把他扯进了怀里面，“那你就不要阻止，给他这个机会。”  
“凡子……”  
“我情欲上来了，”卜凡就着抱他的姿势把人扛到了肩上，“现在我才是你的职责不是吗？”

他知道这个人现在没有做这个的心思，他知道这个人现在满心想得都是另一个人，他知道这个人现在浑身充斥着别人的味道。  
那就算是我帮你，这一刻只看着我吧。

 

 

快到下午的时候警报又响了，这次的警报让岳明辉直接弹了起来，他知道昨天是因为蔡徐坤的暴走，那么今天可能就是因为木子洋的暴走了。岳明辉手忙脚乱穿上衣服，期间被腰间的酸痛惹的软了下腿，不得不坐在床上穿好裤子。  
卜凡直接化成狼形，示意岳明辉坐了上来。岳明辉跳上了高大的巨狼，抓紧了他脖子上的毛，狼朝天长啸一声飞快地冲了下楼。

他们赶到的时候已经有不少人被撤离的出来，刚想往门里冲就看到了那头耸着肩呲着牙金色的眸子里泛着火的黑豹一脸凶恶地把着门。  
“他跑出来了？！”岳明辉刚才惊讶地叫道就被身下的巨狼一个顶起甩到了身后的草地，两只猛兽对峙着，谁也不往前一步。  
岳明辉看到黑豹的眸子泛着火并不是开玩笑，因为下一秒随着他的一声怒吼，从他口中喷出来的，竟真的是足足有两米长的火焰！！那火焰敌不过暴雨，只有两秒就熄灭了，但炽热的温度还是让巨狼朝后退了两步，失意岳明辉快跑。

岳明辉哪里还有心思跑，这是实验成功了？木子洋活下来了？为什么现在能喷火了？青龙本身也是会喷火的吗？？他的心里有无数的疑问都等着科研楼的人员回答，他看到了人群中慌乱的徐圣恩连忙过去逮住了人。黑豹也在这时锁定了他们，身体朝后压着下一秒就准备弹过去。  
巨狼见状连忙挡住他的去路，被一爪子挠到了头上，他怒吼一声就看见黑豹张嘴又要用火攻击。

这时天上一声鸟啸，一团更加炽热赤红的火焰落在了两只猛兽中间炸开了花，这火丝毫不受雨水的影响，反而在这阴沉得发黑的雨天显得各位明亮。  
那火花之中出现了一个人，他有着亚麻色的及腰长发，赤裸的身体洁白如玉，美得雌雄莫辨。  
他走近了完全呆愣住的巨狼，捧住他毛绒绒的大脑袋和他额头相抵。身后的黑豹正在失控之中，要冲过来咬他的时候这人看也没看手向后打了个响指，一团火花炸在黑豹的头上让他瞬间晕了过去。

岳明辉连忙冲了过去，看到黑豹渐渐化作面色惨白的人形。他偏头看了眼兴奋的大狗围着那仙人上蹿下跳舔来舔去，收回了目光，脱下外套盖在了木子洋赤裸的身上。  
灰狼开心地被久违的人扑倒在地撸毛，眼神看向了所有人都聚集那边，岳明辉趴在木子洋身上，目光悲凉。

 

“朱雀来了，战争……要爆发了？”只有徐圣恩此刻没有关注自己的实验陈果，而是望着那美若天仙的人惊心胆战。

 

十五

“锐哥，你怎么来了？”卜凡慌忙地套上了裤子和衣服，看着换上了一身白色实验袍的人丝毫不介意地进了门。  
“我要不来你怕就被那豹子的火给熏成狗肉串儿了，”朱雀坐到了椅子上，翘起了腿，明显在借来的实验袍下面什么都没穿。他伸出双手冲着卜凡张开，卜凡叹了口气走过去抱住了他。

“我说真的，你来不是添乱吗？你说过你……”卜凡没有说完这句话，因为面前的人就着捞住他脖子的姿势蹦到了他身上，卜凡赶紧兜住他的腿，直接摸到了这人露出的皮肤。

门突然被打开，岳明辉尴尬地握住门把手，“打扰了，卜凡，你等会来203病房找一下我。”  
门被关上，卜凡赶紧放下了人，慌乱地拍着额头走到了房间的另一边。

朱雀开心地晃着腿，“他谁啊？”  
“周锐！”卜凡走回到了他的面前，“你到底来干什么？”

周锐笑了，“我告诉过你为什么啊，这个世界远有在你想象之外的东西存在着，在暗处蠢蠢欲动。”  
“……什么？”  
“神兽变异人啊，”周锐眼里闪耀着兴奋的光芒，“强大的、有预谋的组织，每个人都清晰的知道如何最大力度地使用自己的能力，和你们队伍里的那些小孩子完全不一样。”  
卜凡皱眉，终于正色，“你什么意思？”  
“你也是这些小孩子中的一个，”周锐伸出手拍拍他的脑袋，才发现现在的姿势根本摸不到他的头了，“我这次来是想告诉你，怎么利用你体内的穷奇血液……”  
“等等，”卜凡打断了他，“你怎么知道我有穷奇血液？”

周锐笑着看他，“我知道，所有的事。”

 

 

“来了？”岳明辉看到卜凡进门，站起了身，“刚才抱歉了。”  
卜凡看样子想要解释什么，岳明辉看起来却并不想听，“好消息是，木子洋现在的状态稳定下来了，蔡徐坤也是。今天同时进行的另一个实验我也是刚才知道，尤长靖接受了灵超的血液注射，他也成功了，没有任何排斥反应，现在已经是清醒状态。”  
作为一个人类接受变异人血液竟然毫发无伤，这确实是个能在此刻振奋人心的好消息。

“那坏消息呢？”  
“坏消息就是我们对于接受神兽变异人血液的个体不知道如何培训，不知道二次变异对于他们能力的影响。”岳明辉看向病床上躺着的木子洋，忧心忡忡，“研究中心朝王子异取证过，青龙并没有火焰的能力。”

“我好像知道怎么培训......”

 

 

“各位小朋友大家好，”周锐坐在会议室最前面的位置，看着这些一醒就被拉过来的神兽变异人和血液注射的二次变异人，“我叫周锐，朱雀变异人，我从生出来就已经变异了，烧毁了整座建筑，啊当然我出生的地方可能不足以被称为建筑。我比你们更早意识到自己的不同，比你们更多了解自己的能力，在坐的，我想只有那只小独角兽还比较厉害。”

灵超得意地扬着下巴扫视了一圈其余人。  
“别高兴的太早，你还是太弱了。”周锐看着灵超摆摆手，“我说你比较厉害是因为你变异的早，自己的能力多多少少有些摸索到。但其余几位怕是不仅没有感受到力量的提升，反而被其困扰的不少。”  
他看向了卜凡，还有面色惨白的蔡徐坤。

“我想让你们首先对于变异有比较深刻的认识，不是说你接受了变异人的血液就能够变异。两个变异人交配生下来的也不一定是变异人，从病毒最开始蔓延的时候变异就是没有规律的，稍微可以探寻的规律也就只是像双眼皮单眼皮之类的染色体规则一样，如果父母一方是某种类的变异人，那孩子可能也是此种变异人。”  
周锐翘着腿讲到，“但是你们不一样，你们一开始就不是普通变异人，小王本身是人类，变异时间较晚，是在突发事件发生的时候变的，我没说错吧？”

王子异点了点头。

“所以你是在坐的神兽变异人中最弱的，请不要被冒犯，你作为军人有足够的战斗能力，可是作为神兽变异人，实在是太弱太弱了，弱到在和穷奇以原型战斗的时候还需要一只本该比你弱几十倍的小独角兽的帮助来摧毁一整个小城区。”周锐说着摇摇头，“我想让你们清清楚楚的知道，你既然是四大神兽的变异人，至少要到能和我抗衡的地步才不算丢脸。”

灵超突然以人类的看不到的速度向他冲去，周锐看都没看他一眼伸出手一弹小孩儿就被撞到了天花板上落下了桌子，击得天花板上的碎石灰尘都落了下来。  
灵超哼哧哼哧爬下桌子，气鼓鼓超起了双臂。  
周锐啧啧嘴，“太弱了，独角兽本身就不能与四大神兽相比，你的能力在军队里确实能起到不小的作用，但你一不能起死回生，二救助他人耗时耗力，速度一般，长得可爱，在队伍里并不出色。而且我还听说你以前作恶多端，迷惑人心害死了不少人？把你继续放在THIRDS里我看害处比益处大。”  
灵超准备起身发怒，被周锐喝下，“给我坐好了！”

卜凡幸灾乐祸看着这个他早就不顺眼的熊孩子，这些人只看到了周锐雌雄莫辨的长相，却不知道这个人实打实的严格和凶恶。  
“接下来的日子里你们会在专门的大型的训练场以原型训练，别想着收着力度，把你们最厉害的都是出来，没有发现自己能力的给我激出来，有能力的我要看你能把他们发挥到什么地步。时间紧迫，明天开始，身体给我养好了。”周锐看了一眼表，“解散。”

“等等，”木子洋开了口，他比蔡徐坤好不了哪去，依然是虚弱的状态，“你凭什么来指挥我们？”

 

岳明辉踏进这个比总部大院还要大几十倍的地下基地的时候合不拢嘴，他看着身边的韩沐伯，激动道，“这是？什么时候建的？”  
“很早很早，”韩沐伯叹了口气，“我一直期望着能用上它，但也一直害怕着到需要用它的时候。”  
“为什么？我们在赶什么？”岳明辉皱眉问道。

韩沐伯转过头，直视着岳明辉的眼睛，“这个世界还有许多未知的东西在等着，我们必须要准备，要赶在战争之前有足够的时间和力量来抗衡未知。这些话在周锐最开始告诉我的时候我并不相信，我现在信了。”  
“周锐到底是谁？”

 

“就凭我是，”周锐终于从凳子上站了起来，俯视着坐下的年轻人们，“THIRDS的创始人。”

 

十六

在一个月之后其余人员才被允许进入地下训练场的，岳明辉这里才刚进去，就觉得自己仿佛进了动物园的马戏团，各种吼声碰撞声哨声结合在一起。地下基地被分成了几个区域，中间一条巨大如飞机起飞坪一般的道把整个基地分为两部分。  
每个区域又有小区域，被各式各样的单堵墙隔开。在尽头是如海洋馆一般的巨型玻璃，岳明辉看不清楚，猜想里面大概是受训的海底动物变异人。由于地方太大，他只是眯着眼看到了尽头那边蓝色的一片里面似乎有只大章鱼趴在玻璃上。  
海底动物变异人在总部的数量不算多，考虑到这一个月里进行了诸多神兽变异人试验，岳明辉猜想他们应该是把沿海地区接受实验并存活下来的大型攻击性水生物变异人都召集了过来。

岳明辉有一个月没见过自己组里那仨操心孩子，只是在拼命加重着自己的训练，顺带破了几个比较小的案子，韩沐伯说可以探查了之后就马上来了。他看着前面大概两千米的位置火光四散，一大队叫喊着的穿着白色防护服的小人拿着消防栓朝那里聚拢。他猜想着那可能是木子洋，想也没想就往火光那边去。  
训练场进门处有换衣服的地方，也有给人类工作人员代步的机器。岳明辉找了辆电动滑板车就朝前去，中途遇到几个认识的小年轻打了下招呼。

这时听到了两声狗叫，岳明辉一转头巨大的灰狼摇着尾巴趴着的前肢在地上兴奋地踩来踩去。岳明辉抬头看了一眼，这一块儿的标牌上简介明了写着“卜凡：灰狼-穷奇”，他刚把滑板车靠着墙放好，大狗狗就扑倒他身上舔了一脸口水。  
“啊呀，别闹。”岳明辉无奈用手摸了摸灰狼的头，巨大的狼一个翻身肚皮朝天躺在了地上。岳明辉忍不住笑出声，看到了从墙后走出来的周锐，他收敛了笑容。  
周锐踹了卜凡一脚，“起来！丢人现眼的。”  
灰狼立马跳了起来，龟怂着站到了周锐身后耷拉起了毛绒绒的大耳朵，但看着岳明辉的时候还是止不住开心地摇尾巴。

“岳队，上次没好好打招呼。”周锐伸出手，他今天把长发绑了起来，穿着粉色的针织衫和白色阔腿裤，外面依然套着白大褂。  
他带着一副眼镜，挂着一个口哨，大褂的袋子里插着一支笔和一只吃了一半的巧克力棒，手里捧着巨大的记录本，看起来随意又柔和。  
岳明辉和他握手，点了点头，“凡子训练的怎么样？有什么进步吗？”

他看着周锐翻起了手中的记录本，突然觉得自己是来和老师交流的家长。周锐点了点头，“总体进步很大，虽然穷奇血液放大了他的部分欲望，但也在同时提升了自生能力。发怒的时候体型在此之上可以增加20%，可以说是当今灰狼种里面最大的体型了。”  
他说着满意的啧啧嘴，“速度和力气都有了成倍的增长，牙齿相当锋利，杀伤力极强，很遗憾依然也只在发怒的时候才有。逐步能够控制住穷奇血液，能在发狂时保持理智。这一点在其他神兽变异人里面是表现得最好的。”  
灰狼听着开心地追着尾巴绕了一个圈，冲着岳明辉叫了一声，好像是在期待着夸赞。  
“真厉害。”岳明辉给面子地冲他笑了笑，摸了摸他的大脑袋。

“可惜的是没有其他变异能力，体型再大和神兽变异人比起来也不够，力量再增加和神兽变异人也不够。所以目前我们所做的是希望他能自由控制发狂的时间，体型增长更多，理想的话希望能变成穷奇那么大。”周锐合上了记事本，给出了结论，“总体表现很不错。岳队您这是准备往哪去？”  
“我看到前面火光想去看看是不是木子洋。”岳明辉说完就看到周锐身后的灰狼不再摇尾巴，老老实实趴了下来，脑袋搭在爪子上抬着眼巴巴的看着他。岳明辉正想上前一步撸撸大狗的毛就被周锐打断了，“那咱们就去看木子洋吧，凡子起来！怎么又趴地上去了真当自己是狗啊？”

周锐骑在了卜凡的身上，配合着岳明辉电滑板车的速度往前走，“其实进门的时候每个实验区域都有记载的，不过既然遇到了我我就带你转转吧。你们的小独角兽在飞行动物那边还要近点，先去他那里怎么样？”  
“行。”岳明辉本来就是相当好说话的人。

“小独角兽呢，小小年纪心高气傲的。被我打了几顿好多了。”周锐轻描淡写掠过了。  
“……”岳明辉听着心疼，不敢多问。  
两人走了晃过去大概有七八分钟才到飞行动物那边，周锐从灰狼身上下来，拍拍他的头，“回去训练吧。”  
灰狼恋恋不舍地看着岳明辉，他这才好好揉了揉大狗的脑袋，柔声说了句加油。大狗翘着尾巴开心地跑走了。

“独角兽虽然能力确实罕见，但就像我说的一样太过鸡肋，救治速度太慢，神兽变异人造成的伤害也没有办法救治，但以后如果战争爆发，真正和神兽变异人对上的话他没有任何用处，攻击力不够强，速度不够快，救又救不上。这种水平，的确只能窝里横。”  
周锐提到灵超感觉就像是班主任提到了任性的差生，“而你们之前连他一个都对付不住，现在的THIRDS实在太弱，从这个月起，和他们搭档的人类也将全部投入基地训练。我们现在对灵超的训练集中在于速度，他本身速度很快，但和其余神兽变异人比起来还不够快。”  
岳明辉点点头，更加觉得自己是来开家长会的。  
像是闻到了味道一样，雪白的独角兽蹬蹬蹬跑了过来，用脸蹭着岳明辉的脸。

“给我站好了！”周锐一声喝，灵超不情不愿收回了脑袋，只留下眷恋的眼神上上下下扫描着一个月未见的岳明辉。岳明辉看着好笑，心想周锐治得了这么一群熊孩子还真是厉害。  
“给你们岳队看看你现在速度怎么样，跑到水区给我捡个带肉的活贝壳回来。”周锐掏出兜里的计时器，拿起脖子上挂的口哨吹了一声，只感到一阵风，身边的灵超就没了。  
岳明辉这还是第一次见识灵超的速度，惊讶地张开了嘴，“真快。”  
“是挺快的，但你别说我这么夸了不然他尾巴要翘上天。”周锐神神秘秘用手弯起个小喇叭小声在岳明辉耳边说。话音刚落岳明辉就又感到了一阵风，带着海水咸味的风。  
湿漉漉的小独角兽叼着一个贝壳骄傲地扬起了脖子，鬃毛滴滴答答落着水。周锐看了看计时器，“走过去五千米上楼下水五百米左右，哟呵，四十秒。看了今天家长来了表现都要好点了。”

家长？他刚才真的是说了家长吗？  
岳明辉看着这位班主任更加接受了这个家长会汇报演出的设定。

独角兽低下头，把嘴里叼的贝壳放在了岳明辉的手上，他用牙咬开了贝壳，里面有一颗小小的珍珠。  
“Awww，”周锐不走心地嗷了一声，回头就是冷脸，“小小年纪尽搞些有的没的小心思，回去训练！”  
小独角兽可怜巴巴看着岳明辉就要故技重施挤出几颗眼泪，周锐一声暴喝：“你再敢给我假哭看看！”小独角兽收回眼，恶毒地看着周锐，从鼻子里气呼呼地喷出几股带着海味儿的气，蹬蹬蹬又跑走了。  
“这小家伙一个人精，不不不，马精，还骗那个熊猫说什么独角兽角的粉末要定时解毒，解个屁的毒独角兽浑身是宝吃了让他强身健体搞的人紧张兮兮动不动就往这跑。”  
岳明辉想到他们威胁徐圣恩的样子不由笑了笑。

这时旁白一辆电动自行车风风火火骑了过来，“岳队！你也在啊！”一小孩儿停了车蹦蹦哒哒的过来。  
“小鬼？”岳明辉有点惊讶。  
“今儿不是可以探视嘛，我来看看杰哥。”小鬼好久没有见到朱星杰了比岳明辉要兴奋个百倍，“杰哥杰哥！”他冲着天上到处飞的一群喊着，伸出了带着皮套的右手臂，果然片刻之后就有一只漂亮的金雕落在了他的手上，用喙轻轻点了点小鬼的耳朵，冲岳明辉敬了个礼。岳明辉这才想起来自己的确在实验名单上也看到了朱星杰的名字，可喜可贺他的实验也成功了。  
“星杰，伤好了吗？”岳明辉柔声问道，金雕歪着脑袋眨了眨眼睛。  
“好啦，可厉害了！禽类第一呢！”小鬼得意地说，显然在一进门就认真读了区域表和个人进度表。岳明辉想着这位家长可比自己上心多了，看着小鬼举着右臂开开心心找地儿和他的杰哥叙旧去了。

“的确，虽然比灵超慢，但他在禽类种速度第一，以仅仅是血液注射之后的结果来看十分优秀。变异技能是声波，他现在可以和蝙蝠甚至部分水底变异人交流，对于水中作战来说有可以和水底动物交流的禽类支援是我们绝大的优势。”周锐看着离去的一人一雕无比感慨，看来喜欢朱星杰喜欢的不得了，“可惜变异能力不是火，不然我就后继有人了。”

 

“咱用一个滑板车怎么样？”话题和脑电波一样转得飞快的周锐还不等岳明辉回答就自顾自挤了上来，岳明辉想着这位朱雀性格大大咧咧也太不拘小节了点就由着他搭着自己的脖子亲亲密密往前走去。  
周锐凑近了看了眼岳明辉，吓得他朝后一躲，“老岳啊你用什么眼霜？”  
“啊？”岳明辉已经搞不清楚自己懵的点究竟在这个称呼还是在这个问题上了。  
“你看你这眼角纹！你用的什么眼霜？”  
岳明辉一脸懵逼，“大……大宝。”  
周锐严肃地看了他一眼，“微信给我回去我给你安利几个牌子。”  
“……成。”

 

“说到这木子洋啊，也心高气傲的，但太努力了，在这群变异人中努力程度可以拍前三，也是造成我们最大麻烦的前三。”周锐搭着岳明辉的肩膀，痛心疾首，“他的变异能力还和我撞了，不指导不行。控火能力虽然很差，虽然让我们消防部门的工作人员听了这个名字就想骂，但是吧火焰强度非常好，杀伤力非常大，所以让我们建筑部门的工作人员听了这名字也想骂。”  
岳明辉被他逗乐了，“那不是挺好的吗？”  
“好是好，浪费资源啊。”周锐道，“我们打算下周把他挪到水下变异人旁边，一有火就让那只座头鲸喷水，彼此节约。”  
岳明辉这回是真乐了，觉得这朱雀太好玩儿了。

刚到木子洋这里就闻到了一股烧焦的味道，隔着他的这堵墙已经焦黑，旁边几个区域都没人了，显然是挪到了其他地方去。  
黑豹跳上了墙沿，冲着他俩喵了一声。  
“洋洋！”在木子洋清醒之后这还是岳明辉第一次看到他，放了滑板车就走到了墙下抬头望着黑豹。黑豹轻巧地跳了下来，扬着脖子蹭到了岳明辉怀里。

“一个二个跟没断奶一样，”周锐嫌弃道，“得了得了坐好！”  
黑豹乖巧地坐在岳明辉旁边，眼神留恋不兽。

“由于他的攻击力实在太强我就不让他给你演示了，实验之后只有一次发狂，状态非常好，身体也很健康，唯一的不足就是控制能力太差我怕战斗时会伤到己方，火焰强度虽然跟我没法比但已经非常优秀了，总的来说是你家仨孩子里最棒的一个。”周锐开都没开记录本表扬道。  
“是么？”岳明辉开心地摸摸大猫的脑袋，觉得木子洋肯定比自己更开心。  
“我们现在在训练他的控火能力，诶，稍微试试也不打紧。”周锐弹指扔出一个火球，黑豹马上起身张口，喷出的火焰让周锐的火球飞上了天花板炸开。

“木子洋！！”才刚走没多久的消防部门人员一声怒吼咚咚咚咚又跑了回来。  
“Oops，”周锐耸耸肩，“但是重点就是，他现在已经可以在一定程度上压制我的火焰了，再大点可能不行，但这也是逐渐进步的过程，我非常满意。”

岳明辉忍不住伸手挠了挠黑豹的下巴，他正要说话，突然听到了警报响起，整个地下基地被红色的灯光闪烁。

“各部门注意，这次不是演习，我重复一遍，这次不是演习！北方沿海被攻击，至少有两只未知神兽变异人正在朝B市前进，所有预备人员，立刻出动！”韩沐伯冷静的声音在基地重复了三次。  
周锐顿时失了表情，“为什么我没有感觉到？”他皱了眉头，从什么都有的口袋里掏出了可以控制基地广播的收音器，冷静道，“飞行舱门马上打开，王子异，陈立农，灵超，你们先走！飞行部门一周以前变异的由朱兴杰带队全部出动，水底部门由董岩磊带队全部出动，陆地部门，”他看了一眼岳明辉和毛都炸起了的黑豹，“陆地部门由木子洋带队，两周以前变异的，全部出动。此时在探视的人类搭档，全体跟着变异人走，其余人不用带搭档，你们不知道训练内容和成果，行动全部以变异人搭档为准。”   
面前方才还谈笑自若的美人跃上天化作一只巨大的赤色巨鸟，站在下面的岳明辉能够感受到灼热的火焰温度。他看着在周锐发布命令时候吵着飞行舱去的各类变异人，第一次觉得自己如此渺小，什么都做不到。

 

远处跑来了焦急的灰狼，岳明辉才意识到现在的情况。他还没来得及问青龙现在强大成了什么样，还没来得及问尤长靖现在变异了吗，还没来得及问董岩磊一只长颈鹿怎么可以带领水下动物，甚至还没来得及问要怎么培训人类才能和这些越来越厉害的变异人一起并肩作战。  
战争这就爆发了。  
灵超作为神兽变异人先走了，那么木子洋和卜凡，谁才算是如今自己的搭档呢？

十七

黑豹冲着岳明辉着急地叫了一声，灰狼也到了跟前。渺小的人类看到整个训练场的飞禽走兽，又低下头看了一眼面前的两只大型动物，冷静道：“洋洋，你是领队，你先走。”  
黑豹回头留恋地看他一眼，飞快地朝出口方向跑去。

岳明辉跳上灰狼，抱住他脖子的一瞬间身下巨大的动物便飞奔起来。出了训练场就看到了外面已经挺好了大型装载车，装满了人就飞速地朝前疾驰。

岳明辉心里还有很多准备没有做好，他从知道神兽变异人存在的那一刻起就已经预料到了十年之后的不太平，然而战争却是在十年之类爆发的。他其实内心没有想做什么大事，总体是个随遇而安的人。他理解卜凡渴望改变现状的心情，年轻点的岳明辉和卜凡一样，觉得不公，觉得可笑，觉得可怜。但是他经历过太多，现在已经麻木了。原来的一腔热血似乎在漫长的政治斗争和不安的社会环境中被消磨殆尽，他还没有搞清楚自己想要的到底是什么，这个世界他改变不了，他只是个渺小的、什么忙也帮不上的人类而已。  
他许久前见过的小孩儿是天赋异禀的神兽变异人，他心有灵犀的搭档是渴望着变强的陆地战队领队，他新接纳的年轻队员是有着一腔抱负和梦想的能力者。  
而岳明辉只是个人类而已。

他觉得自己快要耗不下去了。  
如果，如果他在这场战争中不幸战死的话，也算是有了个结局，不用再去想那些令人烦恼的生活琐碎和感情纠葛了。

他们到达沿海城市的时候能够明显感觉到令人作呕的腥气，如同是在艳阳里暴晒的海鲜市场，轰隆隆的房屋倒塌声伴随着人类和其他动物的尖叫。他骑上灰狼拼命地往前冲，中途看到不少仓皇逃窜的市民，此时的THIRDS却没有多余的精力去救助他们。人类警方已经已经快赶到，但THIRDS目前的任务只集中于对付变异人。  
他们还没有到海岸线就已经看到了面前可怖的场景，本来豪华繁忙的都市只剩下了废墟，巨大的海洋生物们在废墟上爬行前进，岳明辉甚至没有看到面前那只巨大章鱼的脑袋在哪里，只看到它的三支触手尾端在上下挥舞。它的触手光是尾端就有冰箱宽度，虽然不比他们最大的章鱼变异人大，但是它的触手上变异出了尖锐的刺，刺大概有半米多长，显然因为变异不完全刺隔了一米多才有一根。

“凡子，放我下来，我体型小可以跑到它头部戳瞎它眼镜。”

灰狼回头反驳般地叫了短促的一声，岳明辉安慰地拍拍它的头，“我们的飞行变异人一定都在海岸线边上，陆地部门至少不能让它们前进了。”

他装作没有听到，闪躲着巨大的触手朝着它们的根部而去。好在这只章鱼在陆地上待的时间太长身上没有太滑。岳明辉跑了好久，有几次差点被打到，终于勉强看到了这只章鱼的头部。它大概有六层楼高，光是眼睛都有窗户大小，眼睛外面覆盖着一层令人恶心的白膜。  
岳明辉爬到了身边的树上，爬到了顶也不过章鱼脑袋的一半高，他脑袋飞快思索着该怎么半才好，后悔自己没抗一把狙击枪。

岳明辉刚从口袋里掏出一把小刀准备像上冰山一样跳过去一刀一刀爬上去，就看到章鱼转过了头，用恶心的大眼睛和自己对视了一秒。  
那一瞬间岳明辉的心跳都停止了，下一秒一声枪响，章鱼被击中了眼睛痛苦地朝后倒去触手无助地挥舞起来。  
岳明辉顺着开枪的地方一看，裸身的木子洋扛着狙击枪站在不远处的树上，他大吼道，“跑啊！！”然后敏捷地跳到陆地，岳明辉从树上跳下来，心里想他都快忘了木子洋的专业是狙击。

他承认有的时候依然把木子洋当成一个小孩儿，却忘了他现在是天赋异禀足以领导其余变异人的成熟男人了。  
“洋洋，带我去前线吧。”  
木子洋把枪扔给他，两个人飞快地跑起来，“你他妈疯了吗！你一个人类去了只有死！”  
“那你呢！”你去了也不一定能活下去，我们谁都不一定能。岳明辉看着木子洋想发火又憋了下去的脸，看着他笑了笑。

木子洋瞬间就懂了。  
要死一起死。

 

海的那边传来一声啸，顿时电闪雷鸣。

“是龙?另一只？”岳明辉盯着天，顺势踢走了一只巨大的虾给了一枪，心想这站完了有的是海鲜自助吃了。  
“麻烦的不是龙。”木子洋的脸色瞬间变的惨白，看着他们脚下突然变的宽阔的土地，瞬间化为黑豹想要过去叼起岳明辉的后衣领，可是脚下的地动天摇让他滑了下去。

他们原本站在脚下的土地慢慢升高，岳明辉滑到了前面一抬头就看到了一双巨大的眼睛。

是乌龟。  
他们站在了一只巨大的乌龟背上。

反应的速度根本跟不上，岳明辉只来得及朝旁边一翻，但腿上的剧痛让他知道这次是没躲过，他听到旁边木子洋巨大的吼声。那只乌龟直接把头埋下来，尖利的上颚生生碾断了岳明辉的左腿。好在那只乌龟瞬间被不远处天上的火光给吸引了，那火光丝毫不受雷雨的影响，依然炙热的在天上燃烧着。  
巨龟没有理会身边的两只小东西，直直冲了火光而去，没走一步都是地动山摇。

木子洋变回人形，挂着憔悴的脸飞快地跑了过来。他颤抖着手从岳明辉的行动裤里掏着急救材料。  
“你傻呀，纱布在左边。”岳明辉疲惫地笑道，冲着自己躺在不远处的左腿扬了扬下巴。木子洋朝那边看了一眼，眼泪直接就落了下来。  
这是第二次，他第二次看岳明辉变成这副模样。

听见了巨大乌龟的声响，又有五六只THIRDS的陆地部队跑了过来，其中还有一只没了右耳血糊了半张脸的灰狼。灰狼一来也愣住了，差点没站稳。其余几个变异人也是满身狼狈，他们和岳明辉不熟悉，头也没回地朝前线冲了过去。“你们俩赶紧走，那只乌龟体型巨大力量极强，他们怕是不够。”岳明辉痛地感觉眼睛都快要看不清了，他伸手摸摸灰狼的下巴，“快点，凡子，他们需要你们。”灰狼眼睛根本不敢朝岳明辉的腿看去，他舔了舔岳明辉的脸，飞快地朝前面跑去。

岳明辉又看向木子洋，“洋洋，你是领队，快走。”  
“去他妈的领队吧岳明辉！”木子洋手擦过眼睛，带着哭腔朝他吼，“我那么努力只是想保护你而已！什么战争！什么安定社会！关我屁事！”

木子洋每次对他发火，只会提高音量扯着嗓子冲他吼，这次也不例外。岳明辉没能想到他在这时把话摊开，扶着他的肩站起来，道，“我说去前线是不自量力了，哈哈哈哈哈，但是这样回后方还是没问题的，你快点去前面吧。”  
“你为什么还想躲？你要躲到什么时候？”木子洋低头看着岳明辉，只能看到他的头发心儿，他心如刀绞，握住躲避自己眼神的人的肩，“岳明辉，我爱你，我在乎的只有你而已。”  
岳明辉抬起头，看着他的眼睛，里面充盈的泪水，是他从来没有见过的木子洋的表情。

他伸出手帮他擦了擦，“别哭，我们还有灵超呢。我又死不了。”  
木子洋干脆不想和他多说，变身成了黑豹，把人叼着就往回跑。

平时脑子那么灵光的岳明辉怎么就想不通呢？  
他是死不了，可灵超也救不了他，因为独角兽救不了神兽变异人导致的伤。

而那是玄武。

 

 

十八

 

 

岳明辉做了一个冗长的梦，梦里似乎已经过去了几个月，只有他自己一个人在梦里。梦里充斥着黑色，他像是在一个黑色的匣子里，头顶上明晃晃有一束光，但因为很遥远所以不知道那是日光还是灯泡。

 

岳明辉知道自己在梦里，他很清醒，甚至从未如此清醒过。  
他最初醒来的时候试着去摸索着黑匣子的边界，他睁开眼了三秒钟就知道这个世界的不真实，因为低头看去他还拥有着完好无损的双腿。

 

又躲了起来。  
他自嘲地扯了一下嘴角，缓缓朝着随便一个地方走着。头顶的光没有变化，无论走到哪个地方岳明辉都没有被光照着的影子，他无从得知自己的方位。随后又意识到方位也没有什么用，因为这个梦境之地没有边界，什么都没有。

岳明辉是知道自己精神不太正常的，他很庆幸自己不用去面对战争、死亡、情感，他很感激有这么一个黑匣子能让自己躲起来，好好想一想他想不通的问题。

 

木子洋……  
像是这个匣子也跟着他的思维走一样，他刚这么想完，咚的一下天上落下来了一个东西，像是吃快餐送的塑料小礼物一般，是一个小黑豹，弓着背要进攻的样子。

岳明辉用大拇指蹭了蹭黑豹，迷茫地往向头上的那束光。  
他该怎么回应木子洋呢？

 

岳明辉快变成一个冷血的人了，他见过这个世界太多的不公，磨平了自己所有的棱角，终于变成了一个以前的自己唾弃的人。他的欲求越来越小，停留在身体的欢愉这种最浅的层面，心都动不了。杀上前线也不过是躲起来的另一个方式罢了，如果死了那就好了。

岳明辉停止了自己的想法，意识到了他不该这样。  
那这个匣子又想他哪样呢？

他会想起木子洋撕心裂肺的怒吼，笑了笑，嘴角又慢慢耷下来。

 

岳明辉在这个黑匣子里反反复复回忆了许多遍他掉进来之前的记忆，他想起了卜凡血淋淋的耳朵。咚的一声，又掉了个小玩偶在他身边的地上。  
卜凡只是个装傻的小年轻罢了，他的热血还没耗尽，更不应该在自己身上耗。岳明辉摇了摇头，慢慢捋清楚自己所为难的事情。他没想到一个事物，一个人，就会有一个塑料小玩偶掉在地上。

 

岳明辉将他们摆开来，渐渐的似乎摆满了这个空间。  
他知道他想通了，该离开这里了。

在他脚下的还是那只小黑豹，他把它收起来揣到兜里，又抬头看着那束不知道是灯泡还是太阳的光。

 

 

“岳明辉？岳明辉！！”

吵死了。  
他仿佛只是眨了眨眼，就看到了面前激动的人。

“医生！他醒了！医生！”木子洋朝门口冲过去的时候腿还是软的，他回到病床前握着岳明辉的手，眼泪唰地就流下来了。

 

这么大个子怎么这么爱哭啊。  
岳明辉冲他笑了笑，然后感受了一下自己的左腿。

啊，没了。

 

“你终于醒了。”木子洋把头靠向他紧紧握住的手。医生匆匆进来，撩眼皮听心跳干了一大堆的事儿才心满意足在档案上面刷刷刷写了起来。

 

岳明辉被扶着坐起，吸管送到自己嘴里喝了口水，他看着了眼陌生的医生和陌生的病房，疑惑道：“今天几号？”  
木子洋一僵，放下了水杯，重新坐了下来。“你……睡了一年。”

 

“一年？”岳明辉也很惊讶，“可我只是断了腿而已啊。”  
“别这么说！”木子洋打断他，“我已经找到了最好的义肢，基本和真的没有区别。”他看着岳明辉疑问地眼神，慢悠悠继续，“医生说你潜意识里不想醒来。”

岳明辉轻轻笑了笑，“这倒是实话。”  
“是……是因为我的话，我离开就好。”木子洋垂着眼睛道，“但我要看着你好起来再离开。”

 

“战争怎么样了？我们在哪里？”  
木子洋叹了口气，“死伤大半，差点打到了大陆，B市被占了一半又打回去了，为了安全朝南边撤了撤。我们的神兽变异人毕竟更多，长时间战斗经验一起来他们扛不过，预计……快要结束了。”

岳明辉伸手抚过他的头发，木子洋头发长了许多，堪堪遮住一半的眼。“那你为什么在这里？”

 

木子洋被判了逃兵，永世不得再正式加入THIRDS。但由于现在前线急需人手，他还是顶着逃兵的身份收到需要他的信息就去帮忙。毕竟他算是非神兽变异人当中实力可以排在顶尖的几位之一。  
韩沐伯找他谈过，周锐找他谈过，就连卜凡灵超也找过他。木子洋一点儿都不在乎，无所谓，既然所有离开战场的都叫逃兵，那他就叫吧。  
他宁可被这么称呼，也不愿意耽误了岳明辉的最佳救助时间。他庆幸自己“逃”了，不然可能依然见不到岳明辉醒来的这一天。

 

“我可以继续帮你们，你要杀鸡儆猴就杀鸡儆猴，我无所谓。”谈判那天，木子洋对坐在作战室的韩沐伯说，“但我要岳明辉在最好的医疗保护下。”  
“真有意思，”周锐当时的一只眼睛带着眼罩，抱着手道，“这个要求已经有两个人给我们提过了。”  
木子洋面无表情，“他们依然不如我。”

 

“你疯了。”卜凡瞪着眼，站在病房门口质问“被退役”的木子洋，“战争和爱情，孰大孰小你难道不知道么？！学长你这一身本领难道要浪费吗？”  
卜凡在战火开始的那一天就失去了自己的右耳，但这并不影响他永远都汹涌的斗志，他虽然愧于那天略过了岳明辉就跑，但他一丝后悔也没有，因为前线比岳明辉更需要他。  
木子洋走进他，伸出指头一下下戳在不凡心口，“这就是你不如我的地方。”

 

灵超冷眼旁观着这两人的争吵，“要吵出去吵。哪有谁不如谁？目标不同，道路相悖，争又有个什么意思。”他看着躺在床上连呼吸都轻得几乎没有的人，他还记得他在战场上待了两天被勒令退回去休息时看到的那个血淋淋的岳明辉。  
他无论再怎么救都帮不了他，他割了自己好多下，流血流泪，什么都不管用。岳明辉的腿救不了，玄武那一口，普通人类能把命夺回来已经是万幸。  
他恨自己没用，恨自己竟然全心全意帮着其他的人类战斗而忘了岳明辉，他恨面前这两个人，但更恨岳明辉。恨他柔弱的人类身躯，和不能自保的无用。灵超只觉得岳明辉醒不来，他就恨地想要毁天灭地。

 

 

“那你为什么在这里？”  
“因为我爱你，我不放心你，我要看着你醒来。”木子洋答道，他紧张地用另一只手抠了抠床单，“你……如今是退役的了，这场战争人类参与不了，你想想复健之后做什么工作？”

 

木子洋不敢抬头，他怕看到岳明辉失落的眼神，像是等待着最终审判一般。  
“想做音乐。”岳明辉弯着眼睛看着木子洋，回握住他的手，“我最开始想做的事，就是音乐。”

“好，好！”木子洋哽咽着吻了吻他的指尖，彻底松了口气，脑袋里迅速思考起来现在哪个国家最安全，是开店方便还是开学校容易。似乎面前这个人的笑眼立刻将他这一年内的阴暗都吹散了。

 

岳明辉看着他若有所思道，“洋洋。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也爱你。”

 

 

黑匣子里亮着的、最开始想起的、至始至终在我身边的只有一个人。  
永远都和我有着吵不完的架、发不完的气、止不完的冲突的你。

 

完

 

最终还是决定在这里完结，因为世界很大，我只想讲小小的一个人类的一个故事而已。其实故事全本铺设要更大，战争要更长许多，但那样就百分百坑掉了【。

其实这个结局写到第十章出头就有了但是我能力有限实在不知道我想要表达的表达出来了没有，就当我是个烂尾吧【躺

总的来说就是个映射了许多且三观不正的文，谢谢大家赏脸。我再也不写架空了呜呜呜呜呜AU的也不写了折腾死了。

其实RPS我最吃的是by，但是这文里面只有洋的情感最纯粹，是个“世界毁灭关我屁事你好我就好”的恋爱脑。

 

————————————


End file.
